


蓝丝绒

by HiHassy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 偷窥, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 哥哥发现了弟弟喜欢女装的秘密，于是先偷窥，后占有。





	1. Chapter 1

上

Theseus不是第一次这样做了。

当Newt悄悄躲进房间里，举着他的那些漂亮裙子翩翩起舞的时候，Theseus总会在暗处窥探着。

有一个只属于Theseus和弟弟的秘密：他可爱又害羞的弟弟，偶尔会变成一个妩媚却安静的女人——Lily——弟弟是这样称呼自己的。每到那时，Theseus的性欲总是会随着Newt身份的转换不自觉地，无法克制地勃起。对，就是勃起，阴茎勃起、精神勃起，当男人遇到一个他想要没日没夜操干的对象时就会有这样的反应。

当然，观察Newt的“另类”生活并不局限于一种麻瓜的办法，偷窥是愚蠢的，同时这也违背了一个赫奇帕奇的信念。于是，在诸多考虑过后，在他发现了Newt的秘密以后，他送了一面中世纪遗留下来的全身镜给Newt。

Newt似乎很喜欢这份礼物，他抿着嘴角刻意压抑着内心的喜悦，微微偏过头不去直视Theseus，说：“你为什么突然要送我这个？”

Theseus想，也许弟弟正缺一面镜子来欣赏自己的花裙子们，他得意的看了眼镜子，伸手抚摸弟弟又变长了的头发，低下头凑近Newt的耳边，“作为你的哥哥，我想要了解你的一切。你看着镜子的时候，我也在看着你。”

足够诚实的赫奇帕奇把心里想说的话全都说了出来。

那并不是一面普通的穿衣镜，Theseus确确实实可以透过魔镜观察到Newt的一举一动，穿上衣服，脱掉衣服，做好伪装，裸露身体，成为Newt或是Lily，无论哪一面都再也不能逃过Theseus的眼睛。

实现这样场景的前提在于，Theseus也必须有一面相同的魔镜，将两处场景相互连接。事实上，Newt如果乐意的话，其实也能够透过那面镜子看见哥哥的生活，但Theseus并不打算为自己的弟弟指导太多。

后来Theseus发现，自赠送之日起，这两面魔镜便紧紧相连形成一个无形的牢笼，把他和Newt困在了逼仄密闭的空间里，牢牢地，永远地。

但对哥哥十分信赖的Newt显然把这句话的意思想得复杂了些，他以为哥哥是在用这种方式提醒自己，不要总是一个人只身犯险，哥哥始终在关注着他爱护着他。他激动地主动拥抱哥哥，“Theseus谢谢你，请不要再为我担心了。”

如果这个想法被Theseus知道了，他还是要开心的说弟弟其实猜对了一半。至于心底到底有没有一丝愧疚，Theseus立马否决了，他觉得，如果真的害怕了，那他从一开始就不会去做这样一件事情。

他坦荡且无所畏惧，也许是因为心中有足够多的喜欢。

思绪再次回到现在，他静静望着坐在床上的Newt，开始幻想弟弟下一步该做什么。果不其然，在画面静止了几分钟后，Newt还是动作了起来。他神经质的咬着指甲若有所思后依然无法控制自己的思绪，他特别在意自己正前方的这个包装袋。Theseus看到这儿不由得嗤笑出声，弟弟总是这样，试图摆脱掉那些“坏”习惯，可根本就于事无补。

看吧，Newt还是打开了那个麻瓜店铺里的衣服袋子，拿出了一件定制的女装。

不知道Newt今天又从哪里买来了一件深蓝色的长裙，丝绒质地，衣袖裙摆飘逸地下垂，颜色很衬Newt的肤色。这一定是他精心挑选过的，他穿上去就会像奥林匹斯山上的仙女一样，成为真正的月神。

“Artemis......”Theseus闭上眼睛呢喃着弟弟的名字，他已经能够想象出弟弟穿上这件裙子后会有多么诱人了。一切都才刚刚开始，而他的坏心思已经无法收敛，他半握着双拳用力攥紧衬衫，呼吸变得沉重起来。Theseus有时候其实也是个性格恶劣的哥哥。

镜子里照射出来的Newt看起来兴奋极了，这种神情类似于他结交了新的神奇动物，脸颊会泛着红晕让雀斑看起来更加稚嫩可爱，眼睛也会一眨不眨地闪着耀眼的光，他在产生一种莫名的渴望。就像Theseus渴望着他一样。

弟弟对这条裙子好像非常满意，他在决定换上它之前，先盯着看了好一会儿，然后再慢慢抖着手去抚摸。似乎被蓝丝绒的柔软质地所吸引，Newt轻轻拉扯着裙子（生怕弄坏了一般）歪着头贴了上去。他微张着嘴，露出天真而又快乐的表情——他实在太喜欢这条裙子了。

在哥哥的眼里，他兴奋的举动比得到了新衣服的少女还要娇艳迷人。

而在他看不见的地方，他的哥哥Theseus同样陷入了另外一种难以解脱的欲望之中。Theseus 不得不承认，这个样子的Newt，真他妈像个纯情的处女，让人欲罢不能，让他忍不住想要引领对方解放天性，尝识欲果。

在Theseus焦虑的等待当中，Newt终于脱掉了自己属于这一身份的衣服，他要在这个时刻变成Lily。Newt的身材很好，他个子高挑比例协调，白皙的嫩肉分布在恰当的地方，比如腿部、比如屁股。他并不如外人想象的那样孱弱，他只是太过害羞所以总是瑟缩着身躯，垂着脑袋，同时掩盖掉好看的脸蛋。但这一点赢得了Theseus的默许和赞赏，他理应招万人疼爱的弟弟为他省去了不少麻烦，也为他减轻了不少痛苦。

今天的Newt似乎过于迫不及待了些，他还没来得及换上女士内裤和丝袜就急急忙忙地把裙子往身上套，哦，他连胸罩也忘穿了。Newt十分开心，他像个小公主，低下头左右摆弄着自己的裙摆，然后又往镜子前走了一步，他扭动着腰身细致地观察着裙子的每一处。好在丝绒布料并不单薄，他小巧粉嫩的乳头只隐隐约约在胸前凸起，像玩捉迷藏似的，不仔细看的话Theseus根本难以发现。

然而Newt胸前这么诱人的果实也已经不足以吸引哥哥炙热的目光了，Theseus反复想着的只有Newt身下没有穿内裤这件事情。虽然根本看不见弟弟裙底的一片春光，可他止不住地遐想着Newt那不着片缕的肉体，他的阴茎一定是耷拉着的但由于走动和布料摩擦会慢慢肿胀起来，他的屁股一定会掀起肉浪，幅度不大但颤颤巍巍地勾着男人们去大力揉搓。

在最后的最后，当Newt脱掉这条心爱的裙子时，他的性器会高高翘起肆意流出淫靡的液体，而屁股则会被挤压得通红留下长裙内衬的印子。

Theseus无法摆脱自己的美妙幻想，他恨不得能立马冲进Newt的房间里，压倒他、揉搓他平坦的胸部，操进他干涩的屁眼里，拍打他的肥屁股，然后疯狂辱骂这个男孩儿是个不穿内衣的荡妇，是个纯情却性感的婊子。

是他最好也最坏的月神。

他还会疯狂呐喊：“我爱你Newt，我爱你！”

他爱他的宝贝弟弟，是带着性的爱。

但这一切都不会成真。

Theseus望着镜子里轻松快乐的弟弟，用力掐着自己的掌心迫使自己冷静下来，他可以想象，但不能真正意义上的去做那些毁掉一切的坏事，他不希望Newt因为他的自私而失去这些美好的事物。

于是那些性冲动又迅速转变成了嫉妒的因子，他嫉妒弟弟身上的蓝丝绒长裙，它和Newt贴得那么近，摸到了弟弟香软的肌肤，触到了弟弟滚烫的胸膛，甚至在它的影响下会让弟弟想要自慰……这样想着，他就恨不得把这条裙子直接撕碎，不止这条，贴合过Newt身体的每一条都应该被毁掉。弟弟应该为了他成为一个女人，而不是为这些裙子。

如果可以的话，他会尽可能地用力拥抱Newt，让对方小小的乳房被他挤压到发硬。他会让Newt来为他口交，含住他的阴茎越吞越深，吃掉他的精液。但只要Newt反抗或是产生想要吐出他精液的念头，他就会用蓝色丝绒堵住男孩儿的嘴巴。他还会操进Newt的后穴里，前提是亲自为他做好润滑扩张，以弟弟那么内敛的性格，他应该可以做对方的第一个男人。即使处男处女是没有任何意义的理论，可他还是会因为Newt的初次绽放而爆发强烈的爱意。

这就像第一个偷吃禁果的男人，行动赋予了其特殊的意义，而非源于禁果本身。

他会成为第一个拥有Newt灵魂和肉体的男人，也是最后一个男人。一旦占有了弟弟的身心，就意味着弟弟将永远地属于他一个人。

弟弟大概是不会发出淫荡的浪叫吧，他那么害羞，舒服了也只会是小声地喘息闷哼。但害羞不是阻止他高潮的理由，他还是会在Theseus的爱意之下，在Theseus的技巧之下，赢得快感，被操到射精，被干到射尿。

他同样也会在Newt青涩的动作和紧致的洞穴之中获得高潮，他会射进弟弟身体的最深处，再用蓝丝绒长裙把出口牢牢堵住，他的精液一滴也不能漏下来。那些裙子都会成为他“折磨”Newt的工具，他会引诱男孩儿和他一起坠入地狱。

他就是这样一个恶劣的哥哥，恶劣到想拥有亲弟弟的爱情。

Theseus长叹一声，性器在他的想象和抚慰下得到了舒缓，而Newt早已经换好了衣服开始观察他的神奇动物了，他坐在书桌前，看着书，做着笔记，他是最勤奋好学的赫奇帕奇。

而在Theseus的想象中，他是最堕落的婊子。

Theseus面无表情地举起魔杖朝自己施了一个“清理一新”，动作间他想起同事曾经问过他一个问题。

为什么你这个亲弟弟和你完全不一样？

他当时随意地回了句：“Newt这样的人，要么彻底排斥他，要么……”

后半句他没能说出口，同事也并未在意。

现在答案呼之欲出，完整的句子应该是——

Newt这样的人，要么彻底排斥他，要么承认他的美。

TBC。


	2. 中一

中一

夜里Theseus睡得并不安稳，他一直在想Newt的事情，以至于连梦境之中也全都是对方的身影。做的倒不是什么让人痛苦不堪无法解脱的噩梦，他只是梦见了过去的事情——

那是Newt从霍格沃茨回来过的第一个圣诞节，屋外难得下了场大雪，一扫前几日雨天的阴霾。还未抽条的Newt小小的缩成一团凑到他身边，“Theseus......”

他听见了，可还是假装在很认真地看着手里的文件，他喜欢以这种方式来逗弄他害羞的弟弟。他想要看见弟弟再活泼捣蛋一点，这样的话，他兄长的身份才能稍微有点存在感。所以，他并不在意Newt为自己带来麻烦，甚至在他的想象之外，在今后的那些日子里，他鼓励过弟弟饲养神奇动物，跟在弟弟屁股后面收拾过烂摊子，为弟弟安排过稳定的工作……他希望Newt明白，无论时间地点麻烦系数有多高，Theseus都能够陪在他的身旁。

“Theseus......”Newt见他并不理会，又耐心地叫了遍他的名字。

“……”

“Theseus！嘿，理理我！”他的弟弟终于不再克制住内心的情绪，他像那个年纪的孩子才有的兴奋，“下雪了，我们应该出去看看雪，再散散步。”

Theseus面不改色地收上手中的文件，“不是散步吧Newt？比起散步，我们的小Scamander先生应该更想要去找那些还没有冬眠的小动物。”

“……”Newt的小心思被拆穿了，他窘迫地低着头盯着昨天才换的新毛衣，衣摆出破了一个不太明显的洞，是被哥哥口中的“小”动物勾破的。

就在自己弟弟胡思乱想的时候，Theseus已经先一步站起来走出了房间，他站在门口回头看还在发愣的Newt，笑了笑，“Mr.Scamander拿好你的魔杖，我们该出发了。”

弟弟这才反应过来看了看藏在口袋里的魔杖慌慌张张地跟了上去。

Newt还是个小孩子，Theseus自然不会让他像自己那样随便穿件大衣就往冰天雪地里跑，出门前他开始替Newt穿上更厚更重的外套，即使他已经教会了弟弟怎么使用防水咒。他很乐于装扮Newt，他喜欢看见Newt Scamander漂漂亮亮的样子，尤其是经过自己的手打造出来，那会让他更有成就感。

他为Newt亲手系上一条浅黄色格纹的羊绒围巾，再为Newt戴上一顶有两个猫头鹰耳朵的毛线帽，将弟弟本来就小的脸蛋被遮得严严实实的。他很满意地看着自己的杰作，心里面痒痒的，他没忍住蹲下身拉松帽子亲吻对方光洁的额头，“你真好看，我的小绅士。”

Newt的脸颊“蹭”地一下变得通红，映出了雀斑最漂亮的样子。他支支吾吾了半天，只紧张地憋出了一个单词，Thanks.

Theseus被他羞涩的样子逗笑了，他主动抱起还很幼小的Newt就往屋外走去——毕竟他舍不得让进到雪地里大腿都拔不出来的弟弟再室外“自由”行走。外面很冷，没有壁炉里的大火也没有妈妈亲手做的枫糖甜点，他抖了抖身子把乖顺的弟弟又搂紧了几分，说：“Artemis告诉我，你想去外面做什么？”

Newt靠在哥哥的怀里，想了想还是重复了一遍先前的话，“我们应该出门看看雪，再散散步……”他说完又补充了一句：“顺便找找小动物。”

他心情很好，点点头，“好，那我们就按照你说的一条一条去做。”

只可惜那天真的太冷了，Theseus怎么找也没能找到弟弟心心念念的神奇生物。他安慰着有些失落的Newt，“他们应该也回家去过圣诞节了吧。”他努力讲着霍格沃茨里的陈年笑话甚至还为Newt在雪地堆了一个猫头鹰，这才看见Newt扬起嘴角。

Theseus松了口气，说实在的Newt有时候很难哄也很好哄，他太喜欢神奇动物了不是吗？即使他一直知道但怎么也不愿承认那些动物在Newt心里和自己同等重要。

恍惚间他突然想到了一个问题，于是推推认真找寻树枝枯叶用来装饰“猫头鹰”的Newt，“Artemis如果可以的话，你要成为什么动物？”

Newt停下手上的动作，若有所思，就在Theseus认为他不会回答自己问题的时候，这个小绅士抿抿嘴唇，脸颊又开始升起红晕，他轻声地说：“Butterfly.”

蝴蝶……Theseus还没来得及问Newt为什么是蝴蝶他就已经从梦中醒过来了。他喘着粗气，揉着胀痛的太阳穴在床上辗转，他根本想不起当时到底有没有问过弟弟这个问题了。

但他知道，那时他得不到的答案现在已经浮出水面——

为什么不是任何一个或强大或温顺的神奇动物，而是一只蝴蝶，这太普通不过了。

——因为Newt就是一只美丽却脆弱的蝴蝶。

色彩斑斓，楚楚可怜的小东西。

清醒过来的Theseus困意全无，他靠坐在床上看着床头柜上与Newt的合照又开始回想与对方相关的事情。

是在哪一天发现Newt喜欢女装的呢？

其实察觉出端倪的并不是Theseus本人。在成为傲罗以后他对Newt的事情就不再如当初那般敏锐，再加上那段时间出奇的忙，他甚至没有空去认真打量自己逐渐长成少年人的弟弟。

那天他刚刚出差回来，母亲叫住了他，“Theseus你过来。”

“怎么了？”他露出疲惫的神情，似乎有些不满母亲打乱了他回家就赶快蒙头大睡的计划。

母亲心疼在外奔波的大儿子，她努力省略嘘寒问暖的步骤，直奔主题：“……你的弟弟Newt似乎是恋爱了。”

疲倦的Theseus猛地清醒过来，这太不可思议了，他那个内向的、排斥社交的、只关心神奇动物的弟弟居然也会爱上一个人。他望着自己焦躁的母亲，一句话也说不出来。

母亲安抚性的拍拍他的肩膀，“虽然这只是推测，但我觉得八九不离十。我在Newt的房间里发现了一条连衣裙，鹅黄色的。”母亲说着还用手在自己身上比划，“领口很低，腰那么细，你知道的，我已经很多年穿不了那种款式的裙子了……所以Theseus你能帮我和你爸爸问问他吗？比起和我们聊天，他更乐于与你交流。”

“就算Newt真的交了女朋友，我们也不应该干涉他，不是吗？”Theseus打断了母亲的请求，他努力让自己保持镇定。这句话他说给母亲听，同时也是在告诫自己。

“不、不……我们并不想干涉你弟弟什么，你也知道，Newt他太善良了，我们只是怕他受到伤害。”

“我们只是想知道对方是谁。有部分女孩子很喜欢逗弄一个过于羞涩的男孩儿，仅仅是玩玩而已。”

“我不能让自己的儿子受伤，既然已经发现了问题。”

Theseus最终还是答应了母亲的请求，也许他只是在为自己的冲动而找了个借口。他上到二楼甚至连自己的房间都没有进去就直接往Newt房门口走了过去。他告诉自己，他只是和母亲一样，关心家中的宝贝弟弟，他并没有无端地烦躁和愤怒。

“Newt？”他象征性地敲了敲弟弟的门，发现那儿并没有被锁上便径直走了进去，自在地坐在了弟弟的床上，这是特权，Newt赋予Theseus的。

“Artemis你在吗？”

Newt惊讶的声音从浴室里传出，“哦！Theseus你回来了，很抱歉，你要稍等一下，我正准备洗澡。”说完那里面便想起了淋浴水流的声音。

Theseus挑挑眉并没有离开，开始在弟弟的房间里走动，他知道Newt一定不会让他等得太久，习惯如此。Theseus看了看四周，弟弟的房间没有太大的变化，书本摆放的整齐的书桌、挂着熨烫过的赫奇帕奇院服的衣架、然后是床头柜上他和Newt的合照，一切都正常极了——不对！——Theseus猛地僵住，他又把转回到了那张照片上。

那相框上施了混淆咒，那根本不是他和弟弟紧紧拥抱在一起的照片。那是个曼妙的少女，修长苗条，她对着镜头羞涩地转了个圈，笑得开怀。

Theseus无声地笑了起来，他是个出色的傲罗，而这种小把戏在他面前根本不值一提。

他把照片拿在手里仔细端详，相片的左下角还写了一个“To Lily”，他想要看看俘获了Newt爱情的Lily到底是什么样子的。可渐渐地，他的笑容变得僵硬，双手颤抖到握不住相框，梅林啊……

Theseus发誓，照片上的人根本就不是什么Lily或者Rose，这就是他的弟弟——Newt

“我可是看着他长大的啊……”Theseus看着这张照片喃喃自语，他怎么会认不出来，从Newt出生以来他们就一直相伴，他看着弟弟学会了走路再是说话，送他坐上了前往霍格沃茨的火车，在他退学以后又陪伴着他回到家中……所有所有的一切，都是他们共同经历过的。

就算这些都不存在，他们依然能用相同的血缘将彼此维系在一起。他们永远是这世上最亲密无间的兄弟，他又怎么可能认不出Newt。

Theseus脑子里乱成一团，他感到前所未有的愤怒和委屈，他想要直接冲进浴室里质问Newt照片那条绿色的裙子和妈妈口中鹅黄色的裙子去了哪里，他想要得到一个解释和道歉，哪怕这理由是胡编乱造的他也能接受。

可他握紧门把的右手还是松开了，他透过缝隙看见了他这个叛逆的弟弟——Newt根本没有在洗澡，而那条鹅黄色裙子就在他的身上，后背上的拉链卡住了他的裙子，他怎么用力也拉不下来。这才是Newt躲在浴室里的理由，他舍不得扯坏他的裙子因此只能与它僵持着。

也是那个时候他发现他的弟弟已经和自己想象中的不太一样了，他的手脚变得修长白皙，五官更加深邃，他英俊又忧郁，漂亮又内敛。而少年人独有的青涩肉体，轻易地勾起了男人的欲望，也包括他哥哥的。

Theseus把相框放回了床头柜上，重新施了混淆咒，将一切恢复原样，他不愿破坏掉Newt的美梦。

Newt想成为他的弟弟或者妹妹这都不太重要了，反正，他都会永远爱他。

后来，终于在Newt解决了自己和黄色连衣裙的问题之后，Theseus假装什么都不知道的提醒了Newt一句，他说：“你恋爱了吧，但我不会告诉爸爸妈妈的，你自己有点分寸。”

他不会去毁掉Newt的兴趣爱好，但他会旁敲侧击地提醒对方小心为妙。他不希望Newt再捅出其他什么比退学更大的篓子了，这不会让他们感受到快乐的。

Theseus现在再回想起这一切，才意识到自己其实从一开始就在窥探Newt的生活了，肆无忌惮地，假装好意的，借着兄长的名义偷窥着。这样想着他还是会有几分心虚，他对待这个和过去不太一样的弟弟时总是怀揣了非分之想。

于是第二天他一大早就离开了家，他不敢去看Newt，他怕被对方察觉出自己心底的这份恶意。Theseus很庆幸自己今天又获得了一份新的任务可以离开伦敦（出差去巴黎），毕竟谎言持续的时间越长他就越发不能控制自己。

他知道，他不能一直都想着自己的弟弟，他还有很多别的事情可以去做，可一旦任务结束他的思绪又忍不住回到弟弟身上。回国的前一天，他在巴黎街头闲逛的时候，能想到只是如果这条裙子Newt身上该有多好看。

最终他还是掏钱买下了一副蓝色丝绒手套和一个蝴蝶发夹，这很衬弟弟的新裙子。

到家那天弟弟就坐在客厅里，他把礼物递了过去，“送给你。”

Newt像幼兽一样惊慌失措地看着他。

Theseus把想说的话又憋了回去，“哦，准确的说，是送给你的女朋友。”

“它们很漂亮。”

弟弟看了看手里的东西，按捺住激动，点点头，“Theseus, 你总是很会制造惊喜。”Newt左右张望了一下，把礼物藏进外套里，趁父母还没下来就先把东西拿回了房间。

Theseus也想跟着上去，可见父母已经从房间里出来了，只能够心不在焉的和他们聊了几句，匆匆忙忙地回了房间。

他挥了挥魔杖有些期待地望着镜子，他希望Newt能够试试他刚送的礼物，配上那条蓝色丝绒长裙。是的，他很喜欢那条裙子，毕竟他对着那条裙子遐想得最多，它足够长，质量很好，最适合拿来调教Newt了。

镜子那面的Newt果然换上了裙子，配上Theseus送的手套，他戴了顶与自己发色相近的假发再将发卡别了上去。他做这个动作的时候，为了能够看得清楚，离镜子很近，Theseus在这一头也能看见他灵动的表情。

他不停地眨着眼睛，每扇动一下，哥哥都会跟着呼吸一滞。

Theseus又一次感谢梅林让自己迷人的弟弟像藏在花蕊中的果实一样，不会招人垂涎，要不然他会因为嫉妒而被关进阿兹卡班。

但Newt今天的兴致显然没有那天的高，他只对着镜子照了一会儿就躺回了床上，他侧着身子一动不动，安静地像睡着了一样。

已经没有期待的画面可以观赏了，Theseus久久不愿解除掉魔镜的口令。

日子一长，他就变得贪婪起来，以前只是想看看Newt变成Lily的样子，可现在每时每刻他都不愿错过，光这样看弟弟躺在床上他也觉得津津有味——只是没有那么专注，他会做着自己的事情，偶尔瞥一眼魔镜。

然而就是这一眼让他为之一振，Newt依然是侧着身子，可他变得有些不安，他的身体抖动着，双手穿过长长的裙摆伸进了胯间。

Newt正在自慰。

意识到这一点的时候，Theseus猛地从床上站起来走过去紧紧盯着镜子，他恨不得能钻到这里面去。他觉得这太神奇了，那个一心扑在动物们身上的Newt原来已经明白该如何取悦自己了。

他需要哥哥的帮忙吗，Theseus心里想道。

他对弟弟渴望情欲的举动乐见其成，毕竟伤害一个普通且有性欲的男孩儿比起侵犯一个圣洁的天使，会让他减轻不少的罪恶感。

而Newt也并不满足于侧着手淫，他很快便躺平了身子，撩起裙子，屈去双腿，直至地将一根手指送进了一个隐秘地带。Theseus看不清他的动作，裙摆遮挡住了大半的光线，他只能感觉到弟弟的手指在往一个昏暗的地方挤弄冲撞。很快，Newt又加了一根手指，和那只最早使用且上面沾着透明液体的手指并在一起，又再次朝下身探去。

Newt不仅明白如何抚慰阴茎，还会插入后穴，这一认知让Theseus比先前还要兴奋。

这一回Newt似乎是真正抓住了微妙的性欲，他的屁股跟着手指的动作开始前后摇晃，屈着的长腿有些打颤。Theseus知道，快感正扭曲着他纯情的Artemis，只可惜镜子对着床尾，无法照到床头Newt的表情，Theseus为此感到遗憾，他无法在这一刻目睹Newt淫荡又下贱的表情。

Newt会呻吟吗？

会的吧，没人能够忍受快感的侵蚀，从性器官蔓延至全身，再到大脑；从人变成淫兽。

他会说那些肮脏下流的话吗？

下身插着几根手指，嘴里却嚷嚷着被鸡巴操的好爽，还要再干进来。

他会扔掉他的宝贝裙子吗？

等到他高潮射精以后，那上面会全是精液和骚水。

还是会保存下来？

带着骚味去引诱男人。

Theseus的想象开始天马行空起来，过去他总认为自己的幻想是在亵渎神灵，而如今，他的天使堕天成了Lucifer，他无法再克制自己的情绪，他想要羞辱Newt侵犯Newt让Newt知道自己都在忍耐着些什么。

Newt会呻吟吗？

他忍不住又回到了这个问题上面，这一刻他无比痛恨前方的魔镜无法窃听到对方的声响。

他会叫的很大声吗？会被别人听见吗？我得去提醒他。

Theseus失去理智般地向着Newt的房间冲去，然后顿在了门口，就像那次没能推开Newt的浴室门一样，他没能够鼓足勇气打破某种诡异的平衡。

他站在门口什么也没听见，可他知道弟弟在里面做着什么，他正在自慰，或许正在扭动，正在浪叫，正在高潮。

可他什么也听不见。

他恍然大悟，原来Newt已经长大了。

Newt学会了撒谎，学会了为自己买喜欢的裙子。

学会了自慰，学会了享受性爱。

还学会了在做坏事的时候，施了一个静音咒。

他的Newt终于破茧成蝶了。

Theseus就站在Newt的门前，他紧紧闭着双眼，呼吸不够平稳，眼角落了一滴泪。

他的身体变得异常痛苦，像有一只蝴蝶从胃里钻出又飞进了心房，怎么吐也吐不出来。*

TBC。

解释两点——

蝴蝶梗：一个俗语，“喜欢一个人就像胃里有蝴蝶在飞，捂住嘴巴，想吐又吐不出来。”  
蓝丝绒：大卫林奇的电影，主角因为偷窥桃乐丝被性虐时嘴里塞了一片蓝丝绒，性癖因此产生了扭曲。


	3. 中二

中二

事实上，所有的情绪和克制在那一夜之间全都变了。

自从Theseus发现了Newt在房间里自慰以后，他看着弟弟时总会忍不住去过度解释对方的意思。比如，Newt在与他对视的时候他认为弟弟的眼神是含情脉脉的，是带着钩子的，是露骨色情的，就好像在说“你为什么还不吻我”；又比如，Newt在卧室里滔滔不绝地为他讲解神奇动物的时候，他发现弟弟的语气就和微醺时一样，沙哑的音调变得过分暧昧，卷翘的舌音像是在发骚，像是在质问他怎么还不操进来；再比如Newt只是如平常那样走路、转身、弯下腰去拿东西，Theseus都会觉得弟弟是故意把腰扭得那么浪，屁股也故意划出夸张的弧度……总而言之，Newt变成了一个饥渴的骚货，正在随时随地的勾引着他发生关系。

但Theseus明白，这些只不过是他的遐想，Newt变得不再“纯情”以后，他似乎找到了再一次突破底线的理由。他心底那些处于阴暗面的想法开始慢慢浮出水面……

在借此想象自娱自乐的这段时间内，Theseus也有幸撞见Newt的第二次自慰场景。这回弟弟比上一次大胆了许多，他在镜子面前把身上的衣服扒得一干二净，似乎是不愿意看到上半身那些雀斑的关系，Newt红着脸把头微微偏了过去。

也不知道他想到了些什么，没过一会儿呼吸明显变得急促起来，性器官也有了抬头的趋势，不仅仅是脸，他的整个身体都开始泛红。

他的害羞有时候是过了头的。

但Theseus很喜欢他这一点，Newt太可爱了。他在勇敢的时候是那么无畏坚韧，可面对原始欲望又是如此害羞温柔。

Newt也许还没有准备好如果在镜子面前、在自己面前坦荡地展示欲望，他只是呆呆地在镜子面前站了片刻，抬手试着撸动了几下阴茎又迅速躲回了被子里。

Theseus只能够隐隐约约地看见那张极其富有弹性的床在有频率地抖动着。这种画面，就好像如果没有看见Newt先前脱衣服的那一幕，别人只会以为是弟弟的房间太冷了所致，而Newt不过是在被子里打着颤罢了。

但知道了内情的Theseus，依然很平静地看着这一幕，他表现的不够激动，下身也没有勃起。他干干净净的，还穿着熨烫齐整的西服套装，符合一个优雅的纯血贵族的标准。他也意识到了这个情况，他想，是因为渴望的太多，所以一点点甜头也变得微不足道起来。

Newt大概享受了半个小时左右，床垫晃动的最厉害的时候，也就是他攀上高潮的时候。

Theseus看见Newt很快就从被子里钻出来，他的手上腿间都淅淅沥沥地沾有半干的精液，看起来淫荡极了，另外，他应该是又玩过自己的后面了，半边屁股上有用力掰过之后留下的红印，臀峰垂直往下的部位都是一些透明的液体。

Newt像是要去浴室清理自己，可他顿在了镜子前面深深地叹了口气，他的表情十分沮丧，很快眼眶就红了起来。

Theseus不明白为什么Newt突然间就哭了，他张着嘴巴涕泗横流哭得像个小孩子，他明明刚刚才享受过，说实在的，这个世上只有性高潮才会给人们带来大脑一片空白抛掉一切烦恼的快感。Newt在为什么样的事情而痛苦呢？

同样，他也不能解释自己怎么也跟着流泪了。失去了满足感，连他的快乐也跟着随之消失了。他静静地在房间里坐了一会儿，直到Newt恢复常态出现在了镜子面前他才擦掉眼泪走了出去。

他敲响了Newt的房门，故作轻松地说：“How are you？”

Newt愣了愣，挤出一个笑容，“Good.”像是发现了自己的回答太冷淡，他邀请Theseus进了自己的房间，让他随意地坐着喝杯茶，才说：“那你呢？过得怎么样？”

Theseus挑挑眉，说过得不错，还说了很多事情，从法国说到英国，从麻瓜说到魔法部。最后他放下手中的杯子，看了看坐在床上逗着Bowtruckle的弟弟，长舒一口气，“Newt我希望我们从来都没有长大过。”事实上他希望自己能够再给Newt一次机会，如果这一回弟弟能够对他坦诚相待，他就会收起所有的恶意，包括眼前的这面魔镜。

“恩？”Newt不解地看着他。

“因为那个时候我们都不会像现在这样想很多，而你也愿意与我交流。”

Newt露出了懊恼的神情，“我长大了，我的意思是，Theseus我并不是在疏远你，我把自己大部分的时间都花费在工作研究上，嗯……我很抱歉关于你说的这一点。”

“你认为我是专程跑一趟来责怪你的吗？”Theseus语气里有些无奈，他坐在单人沙发上朝弟弟张开双臂，“过来。”

Newt神情闪烁，猜不准哥哥的意思，“什么？”

“让我抱抱你。”

“……”

“快点。”

Newt还是低着头慢慢走了过去，他蹲下身以一个别扭的姿势接受了哥哥的拥抱。他好像确实长大了现在并不太愿意坐在哥哥腿上了。

Theseus用力抱住对方，他歪着头蹭了蹭弟弟温热的脸颊，感到了前所未有的安心，他说：“Artemis我希望你可以坦诚地和我交流，这样在你辛苦和疲惫的时候我能够给你一些安慰，作为哥哥而言，我能做的只有这么多。”梅林知道他忍了多久，才说出这么一句无懈可击的话。

“啊……”Newt紧绷的身体松懈了下来，他靠着哥哥的胸膛，想了很久才缓缓地开口，“Theseus我的嘴很笨，这种时候我只会说谢谢你，希望你不要介意。”

他揉了揉弟弟的头发，在那上面落上一个轻柔的吻，“这样就足够了。”

“所以Theseus......”Newt犹豫了一会儿，才忐忑地说：“有一件事情或许真的需要你的帮忙。”

“什么事情？”

Newt退出了他的怀抱，攥紧睡衣的袖口，低下头紧张的说：“我想搬出去住了。”

Theseus愣住了，他观察着弟弟焦躁的小动作，自己也跟着心慌起来，他突然发现刚刚他们所营造出来的温馨平和原来全都是假象，现在的他和Newt根本不可能再扮演好兄友弟恭的角色。Newt长大了，有了自己的世界，越发地渴望自由；而他则是执念太深，无论如何也无法回头了。

哪里还有什么重头再来的机会。

他撇撇嘴角，对弟弟笑了起来，轻声地问：“为什么啊？”

“我希望有一个足够的空间来照顾他们。”Newt望着不知道什么时候跑出来的Niffler偷偷把他的金色袖扣装进了肚子里，他根本不敢去看Theseus的眼睛。

“恩，我会考虑一下的，别着急。”Theseus从沙发上站起来，他重新扣好了西装外套的纽扣，回头去看还站在原地不动的弟弟，“Artemis你知道在我眼里你像什么吗？”

Newt转过身来，但始终没有看他，他笑了笑，“像个小孩子吗？”

Theseus只是摇了摇头什么也没说就离开了房间。

后来的几天他们都没有再提搬家的事情，但Theseus发现Newt还在刻意地在躲他，他总是在和自己说话的时候走神，宣称有事或者直接外出，也不再对着镜子试穿自己的漂亮镜子。

Theseus甚至怀疑自己的弟弟是不是已经知道了什么，所以在Newt外出的那个周末他偷偷溜进了Newt的房间进行查看。魔镜的咒语始终是完好维持着最初的样子，这意味着Newt并没有从镜子中窥探到他的生活，他放下心来，懒散地靠在窗边看着路边（Newt的房间正好对着大路而不是后院），等待弟弟的归来。

将近半夜，Theseus几乎要昏睡过去了才等来了Newt摇摇晃晃的身影，不，应该是Lily的。这个打扮漂亮的“女人”似乎是喝多了，居然就穿着那件蓝丝绒长裙戴着自己给他买的发卡和手套堂而皇之地出现在了家门外。

不单单如此，Lily的身旁还跟着一个英俊的年轻巫师，男人大概是说了什么有趣的事情把自己那好看的弟弟逗笑了，Lily矜持地用扇子挡住了嘴，他很在意自己的形象。

快到家门口的时候，Lily停下了脚步拦住了那个陌生的巫师，他又和男人说了些什么。

男人认真地聆听着他说话，然后分别在他的双颊各亲吻一下，这才依依不舍地挥挥手告别了。

而Theseus只是沉默地看着窗外，在Lily警惕地抬头张望时他猛地拉上窗帘。他想，Newt应该还没有蠢到就这样穿着女装回到属于Scamander先生们的家中，他应该会找一个地方换掉衣服再重新做回Newt。

Theseus努力控制住自己的思绪不去胡思乱想，这个时候Newt已经敢在家门口和陌生男人卿卿我我了，谁能保证，他离开的时候，他不在哥哥视线里出现的时候又会是什么样的？也许会比Theseus想象的还要骚浪放纵。

Theseus回过神来看着Newt房间里的一切觉得十分可笑，他以为能够窥探到的已是全部，他以为自己做得足够卑劣，可Newt身上仍然藏着许多的秘密。

这一发现彻底地改变了Theseus苦心经营的现状，当他看见Lily和男人开怀大笑的时候，他内心的痛苦已经将他麻痹，他甚至没有恨意来摧毁这一切。他向梅林发誓，他再也不会忍耐和心软了，面对Newt他再也没有愧疚之心了。

美艳动人的Lily小姐或许永远也不知道自己的哥哥为了他在这个夜晚嫉妒到疯魔了。

第二天在餐桌上吃早餐的时候，Theseus就满怀恶意地去试探Newt，“你怎么不告诉我你交往的对象其实是个男人，而不是女人。”

Newt瞪大眼睛望着他，白皙的脸猛地一下涨得通红，他甚至来不及去狡辩什么，直接问道：“你看见了什么？”

Theseus知道弟弟是害怕自己知道他喜爱女装的事情，他对这件事本就打算佯装不提毕竟之后还有别的用处，于是只随意编了一个理由，说：“我记得我的弟弟是不喷香水的，而你身上有一股很浓烈的男士香水味道，我相信在伦敦应该还没有哪一位淑女会热衷于男士香水吧。”他放下手里的烤面包片，朝坐着的局促不安的Newt走去，在男孩儿的背后弯下身把他圈紧怀里，再靠上他肩窝做出一个格外亲昵的举动，暧昧地说：“那位绅士大概要离你这么近，才能够留下自己的气息吧。”

“……”Newt没有开口，他整个人都在颤抖，像是受到了莫大的羞辱。

Theseus很快便离开了他，回到自己位置上坐着，分析道：“他大概对你有很强的占有欲，才会这样炫耀吧，毕竟那款香水很特别。”

“所以，Theseus，你可以有话直说吗？你知道的，我不太擅长和别人这样交流。”Newt的眼眶红了，就像那天在镜子里看到的一样，他楚楚可怜，痛苦无助。

Theseus撇过头，不愿再多看男孩儿一眼，他必须承认他最受不了Newt这一套，他在桌底下狠狠掐着自己的手心迫使自己镇定一点，说：“你喜欢男人。”这是个肯定句，他甚至都不需要自己的弟弟来回答yes or no.

Newt的眼泪掉了下来，他像是忍了很久，声音抖得吓人，“你也认为这是错的吗？”

“你搬出去住是因为这个吗？”明知故问，Theseus也有些难过起来，他知道了太多属于Newt的秘密，明明应该是惺惺相惜的，可Newt依然离他很远。

Newt并不理会他的问题，他又重复了一遍刚才的问题，“哥哥。”他叫了他哥哥，这是很久都没听到的称呼了，“你也认为这是错的吗？”

Theseus今天第二次从自己的座位上站起来，他走过去轻轻擦拭弟弟的眼泪，努力让自己的声音听起来柔和一些，“Newt在这种事情上没有什么对错之分，我很高兴你能勇敢面对这一切。但是，我介意你的谎言。”

“你总在对我撒谎不是吗？”

Newt愣住了，他似乎陷入了一个该不该和自己哥哥坦白的僵局，最后他的脸上挤出了一个怪异的笑容，他还是没能开口。他说：“我想搬出去了。”

Newt不知道的是，这个答案，让他们双方都再也没有回头的余地了。

“好。”Theseus同意了他的请求，甚至还主动帮助Newt收拾东西，只可惜他没有经手Newt的那些漂亮裙子，弟弟总是把它们藏得很好。他表现像一个因为弟弟的隐瞒而十分受伤的善良兄长，这反倒让Newt产生了愧疚感，他看得出弟弟多次想要反悔留在家中，而他却深明大义多次鼓励弟弟走出去做自己。

至于那面魔镜，Theseus没有允许对方拿走，因为如今在对待Newt的事情上或许已经不再需要这面镜子的帮助了。从Newt离开这栋房子开始，他便再也不会用爱护弟弟的方式去珍惜Newt了。

当然，这一切的展开Newt都是毫不知情的，他甚至在搬家那天主动邀请Theseus上楼坐坐，喝杯下午茶。

可Theseus拒绝了，他说自己并不想再去打扰弟弟的私人生活了，除非弟弟有需要他帮忙的地方。事实上，Theseus是害怕Newt的新家里已经坐着一位奸夫，这样的话，他会毫不犹豫地当着奸夫的面直接操了他的弟弟。Theseus暂时还不希望这样的事情发生。

Newt在离开之前主动给了哥哥一个拥抱，可是Theseus的身体还是很冰冷，对于现在的他而言，一个拥抱的意义已经不大了。

Theseus目送Newt上楼以后，他在街对面的小巷抽了一根烟，他看见Newt拉上了窗帘，眼神不由地一暗。

没人知道，他一直觉得他的弟弟，他的Artemis像头雪地里勇敢前行的孤狼，心狠又倔强，孤独又强大，永远也喂不熟的孤狼。而对待这种猛兽，方法总归是要残忍一些的。

Theseus在巷子里灭掉香烟轻笑出声，他想，他是个傲罗，又不是什么动物学家。

TBC。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章依然是哥哥的一个情绪转变的描写 从他想要挽留这段岌岌可危的关系再到后面主动放手推开弟弟 破坏掉这段亲情  
> 类似于他放下来心里的最后一个屏障 要对弟弟展开攻势了


	4. 中三

中三

令Theseus感到神奇的是，Newt在身边的时候无法接近，离开了以后反而很多事情都顺理成章起来。尽管进展缓慢，但好在Newt比起之前变得十分主动，那种感觉就像回到了Scamander兄弟小的时候——弟弟才刚刚开始在霍格沃茨的学习生涯，一个礼拜会给Theseus寄来一封信，每次回家都迫不及待地向哥哥讲述在学校里的经历……如果这样的日子来得再早一段时间，甚至是早几天，Theseus也会感到欣喜和期待。

但现在就不会了，因为Newt的靠近和亲昵都是带着某种目的性的，虽然他不知道Newt具体在害怕着什么，也许是害怕Theseus把他喜欢男人的事情说出去，也许是Newt有成为了猎物的自我感知，总之，这样的相处模式失去了不少童年时才会有的乐趣。

今天自然也是如此，Newt刚从美国回来就邀请Theseus去了一个还算高级的麻瓜西餐厅，然后眉飞色舞地说着自己在纽约的所见所闻，还说自己最近又多了个新的爱好。Newt说到爱好的时候，顿了一下，他希望Theseus能像过去那样关心他、追问他：“嘿！Artemis快告诉我，你又有什么‘坏’习惯了，这次我可不会再帮你收拾烂摊子了”。

但Theseus没有，他晃着手里的高脚杯，兴致缺缺地听着这一切，看着路灯昏黄的窗外突然很想下去抽根烟。

Newt张了张嘴，急忙收起变得不自然的脸色，他自己把话接了下去，“我最近喜欢上了绘画，还有收藏画像，这些会让我平静下来。毕竟我在照顾Niffler他们的时候，并不是时时刻刻都能维持一个好心情的。”

Theseus瞥了弟弟口袋里的Bowtruckle一眼，随口问道：“你什么时候也开始喜欢这些死的东西了？突然有了纯血贵族的意识？我以为你只会把心思放在那些‘过分活跃’的家伙们身上。”

“画也是活的，神奇动物是肉眼可见的活物，但画是活在每个人的心里，不是每个人都能看见它的影子。就像有些人可能更偏好于收藏风景画，那是因为……”弟弟说到兴头上，总是停不下来，他的脸颊因为激动变得通红，整个人都不再畏缩，他昂着头眼神里充满自信和热情。

以往Theseus是很乐意见到这样偶尔才会出现在自己眼前的Newt的，但现在不知怎么了，他一点也不感兴趣，直想大呼：又来了，这他妈太无聊了，真是太没劲了。

比起弟弟口中的纽约神奇动物，不会老去的画像，Theseus似乎更关心Newt刚刚吃过牛排后嘴边留下的香草酱料。他在想是该绅士地递上一张纸巾，还是亲自动手拭去酱料顺便划过弟弟柔软的嘴唇……

Newt内敛，因此更加敏感，他很早就察觉到哥哥在走神了，只是不知道该怎么阻止对方。他最终还是打住了想继续说下去的话题，有些胆怯地问哥哥：“Theseus你是不是有点不高兴？”

“你说什么？”Theseus回过神来，看见Newt眼睛里难得亮起来的光又黯淡了下去。

弟弟不自在地偏过头，他长长的刘海遮掉了半边脸颊，看起来有些难堪，“你并不感兴趣，对我的话题，对我。”

梅林啊，我怎么可能对你不感兴趣！Theseus在心中无声地呐喊，只是全都变了，我以前会把你当作宝贝弟弟去关怀和宠爱，维持好我们之间的界限；而我现在只希望你能是我的爱人，我他妈的想吻你，想干你，想对你说好听的情话。

去他妈的神奇动物、画展油画，去他妈的哥哥弟弟。

在烛光晚餐下我根本不想和你聊这些！

Theseus又看了眼窗外，他要冷静下来，想要捕捉猎物的第一步，是要让对方放松警惕。

“Theseus你说点什么吧……”Newt的声音软软的，他放低音调的时候，就像在说着令人眷恋的密语。

哥哥想了想，故作委屈地说：“Artemis其实对这一切不感兴趣的是你吧。你总是战战兢兢的，你在害怕不是吗？”

“你害怕我把你的秘密说出去。”

“你害怕我不认你这个弟弟。”

Newt听完急忙为自己辩解，“我没有！Theseus我发誓！这世界上我最信任的人就是你。我承认，对，我得承认我有点担心你因为我搬家了而感到不高兴……”

“啧，拜托，”Theseus叹了口气，“Newt你已经搬出去快两个月了。”

“我还是很担心啊……你最近都没有来主动找过我，你和过去有点不一样了……”他缩着头，说话声音越来越小，可音量足以被对方听到。

Theseus撇撇嘴角，还是抬起手擦掉了他嘴边的酱料然后不着痕迹地将弄脏的手指放进自己的嘴里慢慢舔尽，做完这些动作他才开口说：“我亲爱的弟弟放轻松，你只是不习惯而已。况且你可以搬回家里，随时随地。”

Newt低着头心烦意乱，丝毫没有注意到哥哥暧昧的动作。

哥哥的心绪也已经飘远，他们都没有再开口和对方说些什么，一顿美好的晚餐，在结束的时候出了点岔子，彼此沉默的草草吃完了餐后甜点。Newt也许在烦恼如何维系这段兄弟关系，而Theseus则在回味着先前的动作，有些意犹未尽。

离开了餐厅，Theseus先把Newt送到了他的新家楼下，然后同之前每一次一样，他拒绝了弟弟上楼坐坐的提议。

然而这一次Newt没有再点点头就匆忙离开，他不解地看着自己的哥哥，“为什么不上去？你还有别的事要忙吗？”

“哦。”Theseus看看他，又从大衣的口袋里掏出一包麻瓜香烟，“我只是想在外面抽根烟，你知道的，爸爸妈妈不太喜欢麻瓜的东西。”说完，他用食指敲了敲拇指和中指抓住的烟盒，一根香烟跳出了烟盒，Theseus拿另一只手夹住，利落地将烟盒放进口袋里又掏出火机。他将烟叼进嘴里，斜了Newt一眼，用手掌挡住寒风点燃了它，然后烟草的味道顺利进入了肺部。

Newt只是呆呆站着，看向吞云吐雾中的哥哥。

Theseus不明所以，他嘴里挂着香烟，重新翻找出口袋中的烟盒递给弟弟，“来一根？”

弟弟摇摇头，“我不会。”

哥哥笑了笑，“学习，别忘了你可是位赫奇帕奇。”

Newt补充道：“被开除的。”

Theseus挑挑眉，还是拿出一根烟放在Newt手心里，“那也是赫奇帕奇，来，试试看。”

Newt好奇地望着手里的烟草，他学着哥哥的样子用修长的中指和食指将其夹住，颤抖的手去够Theseus燃起来的打火机。

“错了。”Theseus制止住了他的动作，替他将烟塞进了嘴里，解释道：“这样凭空拿着可是点不燃烟的。你要用牙齿咬住滤嘴，深呼吸，紧紧吸住它。小心，第一次的话可能会被呛着，不要将它含在口中，咽进去、咽下去。想象一下，你正亟不可待，正如饥似渴，你是在向黑魔王交换灵魂。你需要它Newt，给你自己一点信心。”

Theseus狠狠吸了一口香烟，他的动作慵懒又优雅，过了一会儿才缓缓张口让烟雾蜂拥而出，他眼神迷离地看着弟弟，“Artemis像这样，让这些可疑的气体先进到你的身体里转一圈，再放它出来。”

“最后，你们会迷恋上彼此的。”

哥哥盯着弟弟专注的样子，想，你也会迷恋上我的。

Newt紧张地照着哥哥的说法去做，他努力避免引发咳嗽的风险，将古怪的气体咽进了肺部再把他们吐出来，那些东西从他的身体里跑出来跑到了半空中又逐渐消失。他迫不及待地去尝试下一口，然后在不可思议中看着被自己寥寥烟雾挡住的哥哥。哥哥在朝他笑，但他看不懂哥哥眼神里的含义。

他也微笑起来，“Theseus谢谢你，这很有意思。”

Theseus将烟雾吐在Newt的脸上，“多有意思？”

Newt咳嗽了几声，笑着挥开哥哥的恶作剧，又吸了一口烟，吐出来的时候有些陶醉地说：“精神抖擞但神智分离。”

Theseus弹了弹指间的烟灰，他向Newt贴近并且搂住了男孩儿。他们真正意义上的贴在了一起，再近一点就是可以热吻的距离，他问弟弟，“Artemis告诉我，你现在想做什么？”

Newt目光涣散地盯着Theseus的嘴唇，他摇摇脑袋，说：“我不知道。”

玩笑开够了，Theseus刻意后退了半步，抬头看向弟弟那个黑着的房间，“Newt我很好奇，你的男朋友不和你住在一块吗？他从来没在家里开着灯等过你。”

“不，我没有男朋友。”Newt回过神来，灭掉了手里的烟，“Theseus也许你误会了什么，我是喜欢男人，但我还没有找到合适的男呃……伴侣……”

哥哥愣了愣，想质问那晚亲吻Lily的男人又是怎么一回事，但他竭力克制住了自己的困惑，“哦，这样啊……那你喜欢什么样的男人，也许我可以帮忙。”

Newt意味不明地看了他一眼，低头想了想，才说：“抱歉，Theseus我还不知道，我正试着接触一些和我性向相同的男性。”

“嗯……我该回家了，孩子们该饿坏了。”

他说自己也该回家了，分别的时候还将口袋里剩的半包烟和打火机送给了对方，Newt高兴地接过了他的礼物。不知为什么他心中猛地松了口气，就好像得到Newt这件事情势在必行了一样。

正准备离开时，Theseus脑海里突然闪过一个念头，他叫住了Newt

弟弟回头看他，“怎么了？”

他问Newt，“只是突然想起来，这个周末有一个关于收集一战名画的大型沙龙，你有收到邀请吗？”

Newt听完脸色变了变，显然对这个聚会有点印象，但还是否认了，他说自己并不是社交圈的活跃分子，平常也不会收到太多邀请。

Theseus点点头，他有种预感，Lily一定会去那里。所以以往拒绝参加这种贵族聚会的他，还是接受了主办方的邀请。

当天出发去聚会的时候他到的很迟，几乎是签名单上留下了各大显赫名人的标记他才姗姗来迟。他很快在那上面找到了Lily的名字，出现的时候字母会慢慢拆开变成一朵百合花，直到飞来一只花蝴蝶，画面才会变成一缕烟彻底消失不见。

守在门口的家养小精灵不明白他这么仔细检查名单的举动意味着什么，但碍于Theseus首席傲罗的威慑力还在，还是只能站在一旁赔笑。

他欲盖弥彰地解释了一句，“着挺有意思的，不是吗？”

找人这件事对于Theseus来说并不算太难，但他很意外Newt竟然会如此小心，他甚至在自己脸上动了一些小魔法让自己的五官看起来更加娇嫩，连标志性的雀斑也全都遮住了。但这不仅没有为他省去一些猜疑的目光，还招致了更多麻烦。

看看，他就乖乖坐在那里握着酒杯，前前后后来搭讪的男人，光是Theseus看见的，都有三个了，更可笑的是，最后一个男人显然是喝醉了，无论Lily怎么冷着脸拒绝，他也不肯离开。

Theseus突然不太高兴起来，在他不知道的时候，他的宝贝到底遇到了多少下流的男人。他扯了扯规矩束缚在脖颈上的领带，表情不悦地朝Lily的方向走去，他整个人散发着“生人勿近”的气息，一些熟识他的贵族也只是远远点头示意，不敢靠近。

他没有直接冲过去找那个巫师的麻烦，只是站在当事人都看不见的角度，听着他们说些什么。

那个巫师正在威胁Lily，“我从来不知道Scamander兄弟什么时候多出来一个表妹，而且像你这么漂亮的。”说着他还伸手碰了碰女孩儿的脸颊，却被对方打开，巫师也不恼又接着说：“你知道冒充纯血巫师会是什么样的罪名吗？今天Mr.Theseus也来了，你应该不希望被当场揭穿吧？”

最后一句话明显吓坏了他胆怯的Lily，女孩儿只是瞪大眼睛局促地看着面前的男人。

“只要我们能一起跳支舞，我就帮你保守秘密。”

巫师站起来，极其绅士地躬下身，伸出右手，蛊惑着Lily，而他的弟弟好像也有些心动了，他大概是真的害怕被所有人发现那个秘密吧，害怕到连巫师这么拙劣的谎言都没有办法发现。

“Lily！”Theseus走出暗处，叫住了弟弟的新名字，他不想再在暗中窥探了，太多次了，他站在魔镜面前，躲在Newt房门口；偶尔他也会想要站出来为他的小公主当一回骑士。况且第一次叫“Lily”这个名字感觉并不古怪，反而让他热血沸腾起来。

Newt被他的出现吓了一跳，整个人都开始发抖。

他对弟弟的紧张视而不见，走上去礼貌地亲吻了女孩儿的手背，说：“Lily好久不见了，什么时候回家来看看我和你的Newt表哥？”

Lily在听见Newt这个名字的时候抖得更加厉害，他张着嘴半天说不出一个单词，“你……”

Theseus有些迟疑，哦，连Newt的声音也变了，不再沙哑低沉，好像变成了一阵轻风，柔软地划过心尖。

而那个企图威胁Newt的巫师，在看见Theseus出现的时候就嘟囔着“见鬼！还真是他的表妹……”就离开了。

Theseus还是装作不认识Newt的样子，轻轻拍了拍Lily的手臂，“嘿，我帮你解决掉了一个大麻烦，你都不知道请我喝杯酒吗？”

“啊……”Newt还是半天没理清思绪，他直接把自己刚喝过的酒杯递给了Theseus，随即才反应过来自己做了什么。

Theseus看着自己弟弟受到刺激的样子不由地大笑起来。

Newt的脸红得仿佛冒着热气，他从Theseus手里抽回酒杯，“抱歉，抱歉。”又赶忙站起来走去餐桌上拿了一杯新的红酒走回来递给面前的男人，“不好意思，我只是，呃……我只是有点紧张……”

“你紧张什么？”Theseus和他碰了碰杯，抿着红酒，“怕我拆穿你的谎言？”

Lily又愣住了，他侧过身不敢再去看对方。

Theseus笑着指了指门外，“你好像很热的样子，我们要出去聊聊吗？”他根本不等Newt的回应，径直地往屋外走了过去。

Lily想了半天，才环顾四周见没有人往他们这边看紧赶慢赶地追着Theseus离开了会场。

Theseus正站在一棵月桂树下等着Lily，听见来人靠近的脚步声，他才悠悠地开口，“说吧，为什么要扮成Scamander家的人？”

听到这句，Lily绷着的神经才松了下去，他意识到男人只是把自己当成了一个骗子，而不是别的什么人。（当然，这就是Theseus想要给他的。）他叹了口气，努力斟酌怎么样的语气才能够让自己看起来十分真诚。他说：“Scamander先生我向您保证，我对您，对您的家族没有任何威胁。我只是想来收购一些画，而你知道的，这样的聚会只有纯血巫师才能参加，所以我伪造了一个身份……如果，如果您介意的话，下一回我……”

“算了吧。”Theseus被他编得认真的借口逗笑了，“下一回你又要冒充谁的姐姐呢？”

Lily住了口，“对不起。”

“你就这样吧，用着Scamander家的身份去做一些善事。”他看着脸红的Lily忍不住抬手理了理对方梳好的头发上滑落的发丝，“你比在场的所有人都更爱惜那些画。”

Lily害羞地低下了头，“先生，谢谢你的理解。”

Theseus施了一个无声魔咒在月桂树下变出了一张长凳，自顾自地坐了下去，“Lily，我这样叫你可以吗？我们能坐下来聊聊吗？”

Lily站在原地，警惕地看着他。

他收起手中的魔杖，摊摊手，“我没有恶意，我只是想和你聊聊那些画。你的Newt‘表哥’也爱上了油画，但他太过害羞了，总是躲在家里。我得了解他，做一个无所不能的哥哥。”

“Scamander先生您真的很爱您的弟弟。”Lily坐下了，眼神里充满着感激，他毕竟还是Newt，并不能通过外表来隐藏自己对于家人的情绪。但他不太愿意靠近Theseus，他还不安着，只是坐在角落说着自己的见解和想法。

Theseus假意聆听着，时不时地回答Lily几个简短的单词，实际上早已心猿意马。他一门心思地观察着穿上女装的Newt，他们的距离很近，即使先前对方刻意地避开他，但随着聊天的深入Lily允许了他进入到亲密且安全的范围内。当然也有可能是Lily一不小心忘记了自己的身份，他把自己当成了Newt。

我们的距离很近，Theseus忍不住强调这一点。他甚至能看清Lily睫毛每一次的扇动。事实上，这是他第一次看见Newt在正式场合穿着女装——涂着性感的红唇，喷着果肉味道的香氛，踩着羊皮质地的矮跟舞鞋，而肉色的晚礼服长裙几乎和白皙的肌肤融为一体，就似一位初生的女神，赤裸地行走在大地，纯洁又肉欲。

又纯又骚的妖精。

Theseus这样想着，口干舌燥起来，他将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，却还是觉得干渴。而身旁把自己修饰得娇嫩的Newt，仿佛一个巨大的水源，他的每一寸肌肤都在溢出珍贵的圣水。

Theseus想舔他。

舔弄他的脸颊，舔弄他的嘴唇，接着是肩胛骨、乳头、肚脐、腰腹、阴毛、阴茎、脚趾……

Theseus想狠狠地舔遍Newt全身，撕掉他的礼服和丝袜，舔到男孩儿发抖、哭泣，舔到男孩儿为他发浪发狂。

他轻轻闭上眼睛，开始质疑自己，明明渴得要命，明明水源就在身边，为什么不一口把他全部喝下去。

为什么不呢？

Theseus你在害怕什么？

咬坏他，撕碎他，绑住不愿留在自己身边的Newt。

他猛地睁开双眼，将空掉的高脚杯扔在地上，玻璃碎了一地。

他想，都是Newt的错，是他在勾引自己。

Lily被他的动静吓得一抖，小心翼翼地问他：“怎么了？”

Theseus面无表情地盯着他，声音却格外深情，“Artemis……”

“什么？”

Newt被这句话弄得坐立不安，Theseus觉得好笑，故意装醉了靠近他，说：“我的意思是，你像月神一样迷人。Artemis是月神。”但也是我的弟弟。

Lily并不知道男人的言外之意，他又放松下来，羞涩地抿起嘴角，“谢谢。”

Theseus一直撑在长凳上的手松下来搂住他的肩，一字一句地说：“Lily告诉我，你想成为Scamander家的小妹妹，还是……”成为Scamander家的女人？

哥哥的话没有说完，便大力拥住Newt吻了起来。

很软的嘴唇，很热的口腔，这是Theseus第一次真实地亲吻他的Newt。

TBC。


	5. 下一

下一

Theseus把吻想得十分神圣和庄重，他希望他和Newt的初吻能够在一个温暖的下午，心意相通的时候发生，如今情况提前发生了……

亲吻的过程并不是完全顺利的，Newt紧张到颤抖的身体，让亲密的接触变得磕磕碰碰。Theseus忍不住加大力道搂紧Newt，他希望这样做能让自己的弟弟觉得安心，就像小时候一样。

而实际上，连主动亲吻弟弟的Theseus也感到有些慌乱。在进行这个吻之前，在喜欢上弟弟的每个日夜里，哥哥做得最多的事情就是不断反思自省和无法克制的沉沦。有时候Newt在他的心里会变得轻飘飘的毫无重量可言，就好像随时都会消失掉一样，他也常常忘记掉弟弟的存在，可一旦再将爱恋重新回忆起来，那种超出兄弟之情的渴望又会比过去强上千万倍。

但他习惯了，承受种种不甘和思念的折磨如同家常便饭一般，因此Theseus一直忍耐着。可他曾经也妄想过，在抛开兴奋时不切实际的意淫之外，他妄想过一个吻该会如何诞生，它大概被所有美好的形容词堆砌着，内里柔软无比，对外却无坚不摧。

可这其实也不算什么天大的困难，我是过不了自己心里那一关。Theseus在月桂树下挑起Newt下巴亲吻过去的一瞬间是这样想的。他的内心充满了某种诡异的优越感，他想，Lily是他的了，Newt也属于他。

只是Theseus略显笨拙的吻技还是出卖了他的情绪，他先是颤抖地舔过Newt装饰得丰润性感的嘴唇，撕咬唇角在慢慢探入，他得承认在接吻过程中咬到彼此的口腔内壁不是Newt一个人的错，他也很害怕，当他的舌头接触到弟弟口腔的湿热空气时，他有了极度强烈的负罪感。他难以想象，自己的舌尖化身成了最有力的武器，突破重围，通过Newt的嘴唇，进到对方心里，留下一个也不可磨灭的印记，这甚至比任何的黑魔法都要有效。他明白，他踏出这一步就没有办法可以回头了，他甚至都不需要再去掩饰自己的性与爱。

而他并不是不擅长亲吻，在面对真实的自己之前，他也和大部分人一样，选择自欺欺人掩饰着内心，所以他交往过不少对象，长则一年半载，短则戛然而止没头没尾。可当他吻上Newt的时候，一切的一切——心态、理性、自我全都返璞归真了，他还是那个表面上完美无缺而内心敏感柔软的少年人。他逐渐等到了他的弟弟长大，而他永远在十七岁的日子里爱着Newt。

这个吻也在磨合当中逐渐火热起来，他们纠缠着彼此的舌尖难舍难分，越探越深，进而发出了淫荡而浪漫的水声，Newt轻柔的呜咽声也穿插在其中，让原本静谧的月桂树下多了些暧昧的分子。Theseus的双手不安分地在Lily裸露大半的后背上探索，夜晚有些凉意，他每一下温柔的抚摸都会让对方轻轻抖动起来。

不能否认，Theseus想要的更多，第一个吻开始的时候就像打开了他心中的潘多拉魔盒，他那些原始野蛮的欲望狂奔而出，几乎要夺去他的全部理智。毕竟，在作为一个巫师存活在这个世界之前，Theseus的身份首先得是一个人类，一个凶狠的高级动物，而人类的爱情本身就是性感且危险的。

他只想延长亲吻的时间，抚摸过Newt的全身，将“女孩儿”用力地按在自己狂跳不止的心房。Newt却在这时突然哭了，他的一颗热泪夺眶而出落在了与他紧密相贴的另一张脸颊上，成为了扼杀Theseus所有欲望的强效解药。

他的哥哥愣了愣，先是松开了钳制住他的双手，再然后停下了热烈的深吻。Theseus伸出被咬破的舌尖舔过划到嘴边的泪，咸涩的味道蔓延至了，他捧起Lily的脸，认真舔掉对方脸上的泪痕，心疼地问：“你怎么哭了？”

Newt原本放松下来的身体又开始僵硬，他只不小心流了一滴泪，其余的情绪全都掩藏好了。

弟弟的沉默让Theseus再次感到难受，“说话啊，Newt Scamander”是的，他叫了弟弟的名字，而不是那个漂亮神秘的Lily，这一秒他真的什么都不想再隐瞒了。而关于他究竟是爱着弟弟还是喜欢穿着长裙的Lily这个问题，在最初的时候他也会有摇摆不定的疑惑，他似乎很难以分辨究竟哪一种感情是最为真实的，但窥视Newt的时间越久，他便发现他心里装着的仍旧是内敛羞涩的弟弟。

至于Lily，就和Newt热爱的那些神奇动物们一样，Theseus允许他们的存在，也允许他们分享Newt的爱。

可惜这样的坦荡只基于他自身的解脱和顿悟，Newt在听到本该辨识不出自己身份的哥哥叫出了自己的大名时他猛地抬起双手捂住自己的脸。

Theseus这才意识到Newt身上发生了一些变化——他的魔法消失了，整张脸比先前锋利了许多，而美丽转化成了英俊。他开玩笑似的掏出外套口袋里的怀表看了眼时间，说：“午夜十二点一到，公主就会变成王子了，我的Artemis.”

弟弟突然站起身来就要离开，却被他狠狠拽住了。

Newt羞愤不已的瞪了他一眼。

他把弟弟抱进怀里，解释道：“嘿！你就想这样走出去吗？谁都认识你Newt Scamander，版权富翁。”他强调着弟弟的名字，从弟弟的腰侧掏出了魔杖，“嗯？拿着，你看起来有些慌张。”

Theseus补充了一句：“我送你回家。”

他们对视了一眼，幻影移形到了Newt的新家楼下。

Newt像是铁了心不和他说话一样，到了目的地扭头就往家的方向走。

他紧随其后，“你前段时间天天邀请我去你家喝杯茶，那就今天让我去喝到尽兴吧。”他很快又换了种严肃的说法，“Artemis我们谈谈吧。”

Newt握住钥匙的手抖了抖，他住的地方比较偏远可附近还有几户在这里居住多年的麻瓜家庭，所以他基本上不会在家门以外的地方使用魔杖。他现在却很想对着他的哥哥施无数的恶咒，可他的身体做不到，他顺从地拧开了房门，对Theseus比了个“请进”的手势。

只是一进到屋里Newt又痛恨自己的心软，该死的Theseus又再次吻住了他。

Theseus对着梅林发誓，他确实只是想进屋来和Newt好好谈谈的，但他太激动了，他没法克制住自己，他似乎是对弟弟的嘴唇犯了严重的饥渴症。他想要不顾一切的用力咬下去，让破掉的唇肉被血液染红，再细致地将那与自己想通的血脉全都舔舐干净。

但吻永远不会是终点，他将Newt狠狠抵在门上，双手搂着Newt牢牢护住“女孩儿”美妙的后背，接着便失去控制，不由自主地开始蹂躏Newt的臀部，那隔着精致的纱裙触感十分微妙和催情。他的大腿忍不住插进弟弟的双腿之间，对着胯部无规则的一通摩擦，他专心致志观察着弟弟的变化，一分一毫都不愿错过。

“啊！”Theseus吃疼似的捂住自己的嘴躲开了Newt的魔法攻击。

Newt像是被吓坏了，他举着魔杖直直地对着Theseus，有气无力地说：“Theseus求求你快停止掉这些恶作剧。”

Theseus没有拿出自己的魔杖，他只是一动不动地看着Newt。他的弟弟终于开口说话了，第一句话并不是问他“什么时候发现了我的秘密”也不是“为什么要亲吻我”，而是快停止吧。这像一个筋疲力尽的求生者最后的哀号，故意让他于心有愧。

若是过去遇见这种情况Theseus绝对不会再碰Newt一下，还会为此立下誓言。但此刻他的心中有着太多积压已久的情绪，他没办法就这样放过弟弟。Newt这样的孤狼，本来就不需要活捉到手，他只要在自己身边就好，不管是以什么形态而存在。

“呵，”他对着Newt冷笑起来，说：“Newt你也很享受，不是吗？”

他走上前，丝毫不畏惧弟弟指着自己的魔杖，轻吻弟弟修长的脖颈，将右手探到弟弟裙底去挑逗那个半勃起的阴茎，说：“你该偶尔放纵一下，Lily小姐。”

Newt意识到无论Theseus怎么称呼他，他都会羞耻地颤抖起来。

弟弟的性器硬得很快，就这样将他的手弄得湿哒哒的，就像女人阴道里的淫液，勾引他直接操进去。他承认他真的是疯了，也不知道做这样的事情是在折磨自己还是Newt，他压低声音贴在弟弟肩窝处，蛊惑道：“而我，Theseus Scamander，作为你的哥哥，不仅会为你保守那些惊世骇俗的秘密，还会为竭尽所能地满足你这个小变态的乐趣。”

“Newt不要紧张，你需要释放所有的压力。”

“很辛苦吧？穿着这样美丽的裙子，却只能顾影自怜。”Theseus用甜蜜的话语继续诱惑着头脑混乱的Newt，“你真的很美，我有一瞬间确实被Lily迷倒了。”

“别说了！”Newt只顾躲避他的视线，甚至忘记了自己手中还握着可以与黑魔王抗敌的魔杖。

“为什么不能说，Newt你只是过你喜欢的生活啊。我也为你感到高兴。”

Newt红着眼睛摇摇头，“Theseus我不明白你的意思。”

他说：“这个时候你只需要明白你想要什么就行了。”

他蹲下身来掀开Newt的裙子，裙底春光无限，心跳猛地加速，那画面比他想象中的还有好上百倍。他的弟弟穿着性感的吊带丝袜，而阴茎在狭窄的女士内裤里肿胀着，他的囊袋阴毛色情地裸露在外面。Theseus没能忍住探头进到裙下观望的欲望，他简直不敢相信Newt每次穿着女装就是这副性感的样子。他愣了好几分钟，缓过神来才对着那条已经湿润的内裤吹了口气，明显感觉到半密闭的空间里变得更加湿热，淫靡的气味也肆意散发起来。

Newt的长腿小幅度地抖动着，也不知是因为羞耻还是激动，Theseus使力按住其中一条腿，微微抬起头来，用那张先前还在说出各种“甜言蜜语”的嘴巴咬住吊带丝袜的绳结，格外安静的室内，除了两个人沉重的呼吸声，就是绳结被撕扯的声音。

他以前不能理解部分男性对于女性丝袜的执着点在于何处，可切身实地的经历了这些，钻进弟弟裙子里的他才恍然大悟，那是一种拆开心爱礼物的错觉，连只是抚摸内心深处都会弥漫着欣喜。

Theseus慢条斯礼地拆着他的“礼物”，一边的丝袜往下垂落他又去咬动另外一条腿上的绳结，在这过程中他只是用劲撑着Newt几乎要跪在地上的软掉的双腿。这些都不过是个开始，他还有许多的事情要继续做下去，比如——温柔地舔过Newt大腿中部被丝袜勒出来的红印，让那存不会见光白皙的肌肤沾满了他的唾液；又比如，他会缓缓地揉捏弟弟的小腿肌肉，就像在玩弄对方的屁股一样……而弟弟的阴茎也在没有任何触碰的情况下彻底活跃了起来。

他在暗处满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，但他有些头晕，裙下的空气并不太好，全是Newt发情的味道。

Theseus从裙底露出头来，用讨好的语气询问Newt（他过去从未这样做过），“我可以为你口交吗？”

Newt硬撑着的身体兀地垮了下来，他咬着唇不让自己哭出声来，而那根之前被主人彻底遗忘的魔杖从他手中滑落无声地掉在了地毯上。

Theseus宠溺地笑了起来，他像夸赞小孩子似的夸赞Newt乖巧可爱，并命令弟弟拉住他的裙子，说：“抓紧你的宝贝裙子，其余的都交给我。”

哥哥亲吻弟弟被内裤包裹着的阴茎前端，说：“你只用享受就好。”

他顺利地脱掉了Newt的女士内裤，但不算脱完，他让那东西就黏糊糊地挂在Lily的羊皮舞鞋上面，风骚极了。但这副画面Theseus只瞥了一眼，他又更重要的事情去做，他一口含住了弟弟分量不小的阴茎。

哦，那里味道不坏，淫液里都带着一股诱人的香甜。

Theseus对Newt已经呈现出了一种近乎病态的迷恋，起初是热爱拥抱，后来又开始偷窥，现在则是彻底的臣服。所以他有时候也不太明白究竟是自己在狩猎孤狼，还是主动臣服在神的脚下。

但现在他不想考虑这些事情，眼下最重要的任务就是取悦Newt，再牢牢地用性爱绑住Newt，为他们定下全新的羁绊。为弟弟口交也并不让他感到羞耻，他想要看见Artemis在他的调教之下获得快感并为他发浪。

Theseus努力张开嘴巴让Newt的性器能进到更深处，光是听着头顶上方隐约飘来的呻吟声他就允许弟弟抓紧他的头发在他的口腔里狠狠发泄，这是他给弟弟的糖果。

Newt确实也这样做了，虽然他的嘴巴不太好受，但心里却感到了莫名的满足，快乐总是公平的，一物才能换一物。他突然很想看弟弟因为情欲而迷乱的脸蛋，所以他更努力地吮吸起弟弟的阴茎，双手还揉搓着对方跟着欲望膨胀起来的阴囊，他迫不及待地想看Newt最美的那一面。

“哈啊……该死的……Theseus我要射了快放开我！！”Newt察觉到高潮即将来临想要推开他的脑袋，却被他狠狠压住。

Theseus当然不会给他这样的机会，他现在已经做好吃掉弟弟的准备，吃掉他，吃掉他的全部，也包括精液。

Newt在这种你来我往当中高潮了，男孩儿声音拔高过后泄在了哥哥的嘴里。而哥哥很努力地将那些腥甜的黏液吞咽下去，并舔干净了沾染到性器上的地方。他在结束这些之后松开了对Newt的钳制，Newt身体一软坐在了地上。

Theseus知道今晚Newt受了很大的刺激，这不同于常规的性爱，而是他们兄弟之间的秘密来往，是个正常人都会崩溃掉。可他已经疯了，他得意地笑着，抬起手扯掉Newt头顶的假发，抚摸他凌乱的短发。

Newt打开了他的手，抬头仰视他，然后伸出手擦掉他嘴边还残留的精液，说：“Theseus你真的疯了。”

你看，连他最爱的弟弟也说他疯。

Theseus到没有把弟弟的话放在心上，他一直到现在才骤然变得自我，想要随心所欲，做所有想做的事情。这才刚刚开始尝到甜头，怎么可能就此罢手。

他望着Newt自己在嘴唇上咬出的两排压印，想到了关于吻的故事。

“吻是无声的爱语，也是爱欲的开端。小的时候它可以给予任何你想要给予的人，长大以后只能给你真心所爱之人。”

还没在霍格沃茨就学的Newt懵懵懂懂的听着自己的哥哥话，想了想，说：“我明白了，那就是我不能和哥哥接吻，因为我们是兄弟。”

Theseus眨眨眼，有些委屈地说：“可是我也很爱你啊。”

“啊那怎么办……”Newt低下头喃喃自语，然后跌跌撞撞地站起来走到Theseus身边，弟弟抱住了他，“拥抱。”

哥哥不明所以地笑笑，“什么意思？”

“不能亲吻，还可以拥抱。”

“我还是爱你的，Theseus，而你爱我的话，每天都可以来拥抱我。”

Theseus回过神来想拥抱真是最纯洁和美丽的谎言，他看着坐在地上狼狈不堪的弟弟，抬起双臂，“Artemis让我抱抱你。”

Newt露出了不可思议的表情，但还是站起来接受了他的拥抱。

他亲吻弟弟的耳后根，用无比温柔的语气欺骗对方，“Newt今天发生的任何事我都会替你保密的。你也要相信我这样做是真心实意地希望你能舒服一点，当然，我也希望你能考虑一下，以后你再有这方面需求的时候都可以来找我。”

“你在胡说什么！”

“你得明白，我是最安全的那一个人，满足你的欲望，不会泄露你的秘密，而且，我也知道分寸。”

所谓分寸，就是将性彻底与爱情割舍开。不过是用来迷惑Newt的一个伎俩罢了。

Theseus在Newt的眼睛里看见了犹豫，他又再次放缓语气安慰弟弟，“你不用急着回答，两个礼拜我想足够你考虑这些事情了吧。”

Newt点点头，像是在思考他的提议，反应过来发现Theseus已经准备离开了，他叫住哥哥，“Theseus那个……需要我来帮你吗？”

哥哥也勃起了，而且明显在忍耐什么。

Theseus却笑着摇头，“谢谢你Newt，但我说过了今晚你只要享受就好”

说完他便幻影移形离开了Newt的新家，但弟弟不可能明白哥哥这样“绅士”的做法意味着什么。

Theseus的忍耐是为了防止将受惊的猎物吓跑。

以及，迎来一场真正的深刻的交合。

TBC。


	6. 06

06

安静的室内，不远处飘来了红茶煮熟的香味，Theseus移动着自己修长的身躯别扭地缩在沙发上，这让他有了很久没有体验过的安心惬意，他放下了手中的魔杖，不一会儿就进入了梦乡。

Newt关在书房里研究了一整天的文献出来的时候就看见了这一幕，他条件反射般地将魔杖对着已经熟睡过去的Theseus。年轻的男人显然是被吓了一跳，他警惕地环顾四周，门窗是紧闭着的，炉子上的水还在烧着，自己的小公寓里没有任何的变化，一切正常……除了多出来的一个Theseus……这才缓缓收回手中的武器。

他没有去叫醒突然出现在自己家中的哥哥，他有很多事要忙，从厨房拿了一片面包又急急忙忙跑回了书房。但他并没有感到安心，只十分勉强地在里面坐了半个小时，“什么也看不进去啊……”，他叹了口气，再次打开房门。

Theseus这时候已经醒了，看见Newt出来，脸上没有露出一丝尴尬或欣喜的神情。他半梦半醒，打着呵欠，望着一脸不耐烦的Newt，“Hi, How are you?”

Newt觉得莫名其妙，偏过头避开他，说不好也不坏，因为伦敦又下了一整天的雨。

Theseus收起霸占了整个沙发的长腿，招招手示意Newt坐过来，接着他们就像普通的英国人一样抱怨天气，讨论昨天吃过的下午茶。

然后Newt问他：“Theseus你不用上班吗？”他不知道Theseus出现在自己家里的确切时间，可是怎么算都应该是在对方的工作时间内。

“哈……”Theseus这才感到几分尴尬，他说：“我请假了。”

Newt整个人都顿了一下，像是突然想起了什么事情，他的脸又慢慢变红了，他有些不高兴地说：“Theseus你是认为我会因为昨天的事情吓得逃走吗？”所以才专门请假跑到我家来盯着我。

哦，昨天的事情，Theseus记忆犹新，就像默片似的在他脑海里反复播放——昨天Theseus去酒会“偶遇”了被巫师调戏的弟弟，然后戳穿了扮成Lily的Newt，还吻了他，让他体会了一回别有风味的性高潮，并且还提出了想要和Newt保持这段关系的想法。

所以想想昨天，还是挺美妙的。至少Theseus是这样认为的。

Theseus在一边回味着，而另一头的Newt并没有把话说完，他让自己忽视掉哥哥那盯着自己直勾勾的眼神，又说：“如果你担心我像过去一样不声不响地就溜走，并且为此心烦意乱的话，我可以现在就拒……唔……”Newt一瞬间又痛恨自己没有拿起魔杖，他的双颊因为害羞像着火一样迅速热了起来。

十分糟糕的一件事情：他那个被公认为是拥抱狂魔的哥哥，现在又变成了亲吻狂魔。

实际上，这个吻对于Theseus来说，真的只是下意识的动作，他不过是不想从Newt的口中听见任何拒绝的话语，所以总得有什么东西来将弟弟那张淬了毒的嘴巴赌上吧。Theseus其实还有点生气，因此冲动下的双唇相碰又变了味儿，分别的时候他轻轻咬了Newt的下唇肉一口。

Newt吃疼地捂住嘴巴，从沙发上“腾”地一下站起来，说：“你就不能把昨晚当作喝醉了吗？”

“或者说当成Lily也行啊，而我是你的弟弟。”

他也站起来走上前抱住弟弟，“可Lily就是Newt，记忆太清晰了，我没有办法把你们分成两个个体。但你可以放心，这会成为我们之间的秘密。至于我该怎么隐藏它，还是要看你怎么想。”

“你不用提前拒绝我，既然我给你时间考虑了，你就要好好想想。”

Newt收紧双臂用力抱住他，然后退后几步离开那个熟悉的怀抱，“Theseus……”他叫了哥哥的名字，却什么也没有说出来，同时，他也不再追究Theseus突然出现在自己家里的目的。  
这大概就是默许的一种方式。

而Newt没有说错，Theseus确实是担心他逃走了。

都怪那个该死的梦，他有些气愤的想，梦里面Lily哭了，他的漂亮裙子被撕烂了，头发乱蓬蓬的，哭得妆都花了，哭到泪变成了血流了满脸，最后Lily变成了提着自己随身小皮箱的Newt。Newt冷漠地说：“我要走了，我要逃得远远的。让你这辈子都找不到我。”

醒来的时候Theseus嘴里发出了悲伤的呜咽，他失去了对自己情绪的掌控力，毕竟他的灵魂刚刚经历一件无比痛苦的事情，眼泪无声地流了下来。

Newt总在逃离不是吗？

于是这个梦让Theseus的沉着冷静全都功亏一篑了。他应该在初尝甜头以后刻意疏远Newt步步为营的，而不是像现在这样，像个该死的无赖不要脸地缠着Newt。他本来不需要这样做的，可他无法放下自己担忧的心，他睁着眼睛等到天亮，便匆匆去魔法部请了假赶到Newt的住处。

意识到Newt没有离开，甚至没有受到昨晚事情的干扰，正在书房里乖乖地完成工作，Theseus才把一颗悬着的心将将放下。他没有走近打扰Newt的工作，而是坐在客厅里调整自己古怪的心情。

他望着害羞的男孩儿有些悲观地想，只是Newt一个人就搅得他心绪不宁，惴惴不安，这辈子他都不会再爱第二个人了。

擅自做主登门拜访这种事，有了第一次就会有第二次。Newt的公寓如今已随时欢迎Theseus的到来。

有时候Theseus也觉得Newt太过善良和心软，他甚至还默许了自己跟着他去照顾那些神奇动物，只是过分的包容可不是什么好事，每当他出现在那里就会提前打发掉Newt的助理，全程盯着弟弟，并且还可以肆无忌惮地做些让弟弟脸红的小动作。

但他知道，这些都因为他是Newt的哥哥。可他从来不是什么好哥哥，故作镇定的皮囊之下藏着虎狼之心。

Theseus回过神来，再一次看见Newt脱掉外套穿着一件衬衫就跳进水里，只需要耐心地等待了几分钟他就能捕捉到钻出水面的弟弟。每当到了这个时候他都会感到口干舌燥，衬衫湿润的布料紧紧贴在弟弟身上的画面真他妈的性感，入水的刺激让年轻男人小巧的乳珠也乖巧地挺立出来。无法细致品味Newt肉体的模样，就如同隔靴搔痒，反而俞是期待俞是美丽。

他心里的欲火从上面烧到了下面，他想抬手帮Newt脱掉那件湿润的衬衫，若是身体上还挂有水珠的话，他会张开嘴巴吸掉那些令Newt烦恼的液体。如果Newt觉得乳头痒了的话，他也乐意效劳，用力吮吸止痒……从淫乱的幻想中抽出思绪，他的下身开始勃起，见弟弟朝自己走了过来他慌乱地扣紧了大衣，尴尬地咳嗽了几声。

Theseus回头望了眼温暖的室内，喊了声毛毯飞来，将毛毯裹住Newt秀色可餐的身体，还顺带用余下的布料擦了擦对方的浸湿的头发。

Newt有些害羞，说：“我不冷。”

他把自己伪装成一个体贴的兄长，“也会感冒。”

“不会感冒，我不是小孩子了。”

操，连Newt顶嘴的样子都真他妈的可爱，想抱着亲吻，想抱着说尽甜言蜜语。

Theseus发现自己真的是彻底疯了，他下身的孽障还未平息，又开始想入非非。他不再望着这一切“罪恶”的源头，转而看向别处。但这不意味着他的欲望减轻了，他的焦躁已经让双手都跟着瘙痒难忍，他想找点什么事做，可Newt任何事情都喜欢亲力亲为，弟弟从不认为他的傲罗哥哥能够疼爱这些易怒难哄的动物。

于是Theseus开始胡乱地寻找着什么，他该庆幸随身带着的烟盒里还有东西，他瞥了眼Newt，问：“我可以抽烟吗？”

Newt的关注点根本不在他身上，只望着把他当成“妈妈”的动物们随意地点点头，过后才补充了句：“可以抽烟，但要稍微躲远点，它们不太满意烟味。”

Theseus应了一声，叼着烟就往暗处走去，突然意识到刚才Newt说了什么，他回头笑起来对弟弟大喊：“好啊Newt Scamander你居然当着它们的面抽烟。”

“嘘——”Newt瞪着他朝他比了个噤声的手势，又继续安抚他的宝贝们了，但Theseus还是看见他脸红了。

Newt确实每天都有很多的事情要做，他对待热爱的东西富有热情和真心。Theseus坐在远处的台阶上看着他提着两个桶从左边又快速走到右边，忙得晕头转向，可弟弟仍旧尽可能地耐心与神奇动物们交流，抚摸它们的毛发，检查它们的健康，然后露出开心的笑。

Theseus知道Newt是真的在这样的过程当中感到开心，他想，如果每个人都能看见Newt的这一面，那他们就不会说他的弟弟是个怪人了，他值得所有人去尊敬去爱护。只是弟弟的爱也很有限，他把三分之二的情绪都匀给了这群“叛逆”的稀有动物……

Theseus的烟抽到第四根的时候，Newt忙完了今天的大半工作，他给自己施了一个“清理一新”才敢在Theseus旁边的地上坐了下来，并且还接过了Theseus递来的香烟。

“Thanks.”他道了谢才发现Theseus没给他打火机，望着对方的眼神里写满了困惑。

哥哥挑挑眉替弟弟把烟放进嘴里，然后叼着自己抽掉一半的烟凑了过去。他轻轻扶住Newt的后脑勺，让他们头抵着头，四目相对，两个烟头开始亲密接吻，气温升腾，迅速燃起了一片星火。Theseus的突发奇想，香烟之吻，比真正的亲吻还要亲昵。

Newt抽了抽鼻子，嘴里和鼻腔都一股脑地泄出了不少烟雾，直到刻意转开视线望着不远处的丛林才得以顺利地吐了个还算完整的烟圈。

Theseus觉得这一幕很有意思，一方面是又被Newt的羞涩所吸引，另一方面又为Newt对香烟的喜爱感到意外。毕竟那天还在为香烟感到惊奇的弟弟现在已经可以自在地吞云吐雾。他笑了笑，“你学的很快。”

Newt夹着香烟，扭头看他，“嗯？什么？”原来弟弟已经走神了。

他也不太在意，只把刚才的话重复了一遍：“你总是能学的很快，而且学习得很好，抽烟也好，或者是别的，只要是你喜欢的你都会用心去领悟。”

“Artemis你就是这样，永远只看着你喜欢的东西，对其他事情毫不关心。”

弟弟的爱十分有限，他热爱着那些他所爱的事物，不会再看旁人一眼。

Newt对他一瞥，又笑着把目光移向别处，也不知道他是默认了Theseus的说法，还是根本没有在意。

Theseus也不想花费时间去深入探讨弟弟的价值观，反正他们早已朝着自己想要的样子发展，他会给予忠告，但不可能改变Newt。他说：“但是Newt，我觉得你这样很好，谁能被你爱上真的很幸运。”

我很羡慕，他心想。

Newt还是没有开口，他含着烟脸上没有表情，耳根却再次开始泛红了。

Theseus每次都会在这个时候觉得弟弟比女孩子还要羞涩可爱，Lily温柔迷人的模样又出现在了他脑海里。他想起了弟弟爱不释手的那件蓝丝绒长裙，而且现在才突然意识到陪着弟弟待了几天，也不见Newt有再穿过女装。

“Artemis我以为你会在家里穿着女装走来走去，毕竟这个才是你想要搬家的原因吧。”

Newt听到他提起女装感到不太自在，眼神也有些闪躲，“我……我不会在家里一直那样，知道我是Lily的人其实很少……”

Theseus靠近他，调笑道：“除了我，还有别人知道吗？”

Newt抿了抿唇，“hmmm,其实 Tina也知道。”

他被Newt的诚实给逗笑了，同时又有些嫉妒那个远在纽约的女人。

“那是什么时候发现的呢？穿女装这件事，你应该也感到过害怕吧。”

Newt歪了歪脑袋，像是开始回忆往事，说：“第一次参加圣诞舞会的时候，在霍格沃茨。”

“什么？！”Theseus惊讶于事情发生的那么早，更悔恨自己不是第一个知道这个秘密的。

“女孩们的裙子很漂亮，光是看着我都会战栗。我一晚上都在幻想那些裙子穿在我身上该是什么样，而且还给那些裙子搭配了应有的饰品，哈哈以至于第二天我根本不想再穿自己的衣服。”Newt微笑着，似乎还沉浸在这份兴奋里，“我其实没有很害怕，反正我就是这样一个人，Theseus你说得对，我的包容和仁慈只对着我爱的东西。”

“这就是你在舞会上没有舞伴的原因？”Theseus追问道，其实那个时候Newt的事迹被沦为一个笑柄——首席傲罗的自闭症弟弟，而他甚至还为弟弟的不争气感到愤怒。但现在，那种情绪全都翻倍回击到了他自己身上，对比Newt的正直与善良，他显得太过自私和卑劣。

Newt无所谓似的耸耸肩，“对啊，我嫉妒她们有漂亮晚礼服，怎么还会忍受和她们共舞。”

“那Artemis,”Theseus捧住他的脸，亲吻他的额头，“你现在想好好地体验一下吗？”

“穿上你最喜欢的裙子，做我的舞伴。”

TBC。


	7. Chapter 7

07

说完以后Theseus也觉得是自己过于心急，他看着已经挣脱出自己怀抱站在一旁的Newt，懊恼地说：“抱歉，这样会不会吓坏你？我的意思是希望你能开心……嗯……如果你不想回忆起那段经历也没关系。”

Theseus静静地等待着，直到Newt抽完一根烟他才听见这人开口。

Newt叹了口气，红着脸扭头问他：“Theseus你想不想看看我的那些裙子？”

他愣住了，没想到会得来意料之外的收获，赶忙点点头跟上弟弟的脚步。

他们重新回到了公寓的书房里，这里和Theseus之前看过的没什么两样。可在Newt对着一幅油画挥舞起魔杖之后书房变成了一间试衣间。

梅林啊，Theseus望着他曾经努力寻找但被弟弟隐藏得很好的漂亮裙子有些惊讶，数量比他想象的要多上好几倍。

“Theseus......你可以选你喜欢的……”Newt的脸红红的，他有些害羞又有些迫不及待地想炫耀自己的小宝贝。

“蓝丝绒。”Theseus脱口而出，事实上从他看见这个房间的第一眼开始就已经做好了打算，他最喜欢的还是那条蓝色丝绒的长裙，至脚踝以上，旋转起来会有一个小小的弧度，很适合跳华尔兹。而只是通过想象的画面就足以让他兴奋起来，他恨不得现在就和Newt共舞一曲。

“嗯？”他回答得太快反倒让Newt起了疑心，“蓝色的长裙吗？”

Theseus挑挑眉，不但没有慌张还调侃了弟弟一句，“啊……对，很优雅，而且可以搭配我当初送给你‘女朋友’的蝴蝶结和手套。”

Newt尴尬地瞥了眼放在另一边的饰品，害羞的说：“好的。”

然后Theseus就被Newt请出了房间，理由大概是：Lily小姐大概不希望有位男士观看他换衣服吧。

Theseus表示理解，出来后还主动帮对方关上了房门。他站在门外来回走动，紧张地整理着自己的衣服和头发，还顺便幻想着Newt是如何套上丝袜的——按照弟弟的习惯，应该先是左脚再是右脚，左脚微微翘起勾住肉色的丝袜沿着腿型往上拉动至大腿处，再套上另外一只脚。

他就沉浸在自己的想象当中度过这煎熬的等待时光。

“Theseus.”Newt推开门，叫住了走来走去的男人。

Theseus回头愣在原地，尽管他偷偷看过Newt穿这套蓝丝绒长裙很多次，可Lily离自己那么近的时候，仍然被惊艳到失了绅士的风度。

“女孩儿”不敢看哥哥的眼睛，低下头小声地问：“好看吗？”

Theseus用魔杖指挥留声机放出合适的音乐，再弯下腰亲吻Lily的手背，“无与伦比。”待Lily接受了邀请，Theseus昂首挺胸摆好舞姿，仿佛今晚真的在召开一场盛大的舞会。

Lily靠近他将右手搭在他的掌心，左手放在他的臂膀处，有些紧张地说：“我没有跳过女步。”

Theseus随着舞曲的重拍前进左脚，并且示意自己的舞伴后退右脚，“Lily你没有和别的男人跳过舞吗？我认为以你的风采可是会被其他巫师挤破了头去邀请的。”

顺利地度过了第一小节，等到第二小节的重音需要左右脚轮换的时候，Lily一时间没反应过来便踩到了Theseus的脚。他红着脸小声说：“抱歉。我害怕暴露身份。”

“没关系。所以说我是你最好的选择Artemis，我可以和你跳舞，欣赏你的换衣间，满足你的欲望，在足够安全的情况下完成这一切。”这时，Theseus以左脚为轴, 轻轻抱起他的“女”舞伴在半空中旋转180度，“而且你真的很坏。” 

Newt在空中转了一圈立马恍了神，为了保持舞程线的方向， 理应变为他Theseus后退右脚，他前进左脚，可他被哥哥的吓到了。一时间忘了节拍左右脚乱出，Theseus的皮鞋再次难逃一劫，“啊抱歉，我、我知道我不够讨人喜欢。”

Theseus又再次抱着弟弟旋转，让舞步恢复到了最初的节拍，“我并不是这个意思，我是指今晚过后我就别想再找其他舞伴了，她们都比不上你。”

“我跳得不好。”

他亲吻“女孩儿”的发丝，不理会对方的反驳，只岔开话题，“也许纽约的狐步舞更适合你，至少我们在转了圈以后不用改变脚步。”然后挥着魔杖换了首节奏更快的音乐。

当然，这并不能够完美地改变Newt的问题，随着舞曲的节奏慢慢加快，他又一次因为踩错了拍子用尖锐的鞋跟碾过了Theseus的脚掌。

Theseus吃疼的一声轻呼，也不知是今晚的第几次了，他几乎要发作出来可意识到眼下的状况还是装成极为绅士的样子。他想，要是别的舞伴做出这样不雅的举动，他早就把对方直接丢下了。但身边的人变成了Lily，那什么问题他都可以忍受。

但他没想到他这副别扭的表情把Newt弄笑了，“女孩儿”先是咬着嘴唇小声地偷笑，后来便完全不想忍耐了，停下舞步维持着手上的动作靠着他的胸膛大笑。

Theseus微微低头凝视Newt因为笑意而小小颤动着的脑袋，说：“开心吗？”

Newt抬起头来，回以凝视，他说：“很开心。”

时间的流动戛然而止，他们微笑着，安静地看着彼此，也不知是谁先开的头，再回过神来时已经怀揣着渴望吻上了对方。这次的吻与月桂树下的初次不太一样，少了些紧张和忐忑，多了几分暧昧与热烈，空气中弥漫着催情的荷尔蒙正与慵懒的旋律交织在一起。

就好像在这个时刻如果不让两具火热的肉体紧紧贴在一起就是不合时宜的，他们要做的就是释放自己，纵情声色，忘记明天。而原先因为跳舞靠在一起的双手在没人注意到的地方变成了十指紧扣。

Theseus想问Newt有没有听见自己“咚咚”作响的心跳声，可Lily小姐手心的热度透过蓝丝绒手套将他烫得忘乎所以。他的大脑一片空白，失去了控制言语的能力，他能做的就是努力与弟弟灵活的舌尖共舞，触碰、交缠、旋转，每一个舞步都力求优美标准以俘获对方的芳心。

同时，Theseus还需要与弟弟柔软的嘴唇争夺口腔中愈发稀薄珍贵的空气，有一瞬间他觉得自己就快因为这样幸福的状态而渐渐死去了，接而便忘记了魔法部的任务，忘记了Scamander家男人的荣耀，忘记了血缘相通的禁忌和伦理。生死之间，他只是个原始而又自由的男人，只想做些丑陋但满足内心的事情，比如就这样一直一直亲吻下去，比如毫无节制的性交。

Newt也有些情动，他掰开哥哥与自己紧握的双手，努力搂紧对方，唇舌相贴的同时身体也不由自主地紧紧吸附在一起。这一动作更是激发了Theseus的欲望，他隔着向往已久的长裙挑逗着弟弟的身体，比女人还要精瘦的细腰，柔软而富有弹性的臀肉，都让他爱不释手。好像无论什么时候看着，抚摸着，都能如初次那样令人惊喜。

“唔……”弟弟的嘴里泄出了耐人寻味地喘息，那声响仿佛连着钩子，勾走了Theseus所有的自制能力，只剩下了性欲冲动和这身尚未腐烂的滚烫躯壳。

吻是在他们倒在床上才得以终止的，Theseus注视着Newt张着被自己啃噬到红肿的双唇呼吸未平的模样，又有些情难自禁。他俯下身去舔了舔弟弟又红又热的唇肉，接着是脖子，那里光洁修长，看起来就像在等待着他人来做些专属的记号一样。

Theseus朝Newt的喉结轻轻咬了下去，带了些调情的意味，可脑海里的想法却截然相反，实际上，他恨不得凶狠地咬破Newt脖颈处的皮肉，让那里留下永世的标记。

今晚的Newt撩人而顺从，他接受着哥哥一切出格的行为，享受地在床上扭动着。Newt手脚修长还如少年人那样未带一丝肥腻的肉感，就连在床单上摩擦勃起的性器都能呈现出优雅的仪态。

他像只孤傲的白天鹅远离着这个嘈杂的世界，可Theseus偏偏不甘心，非要抓着他一起坠入凡尘，体味种种波澜与高潮。

Theseus贴在Newt耳边发出低沉的耳语，“上次是你独自享受，这次我们一起好不好？”说着他便抓着弟弟的手隔着西装裤来拨弄自己显然有了强烈反应的性器。

Newt被那灼热的触感吓得想要收回手却被哥哥狠狠压住，而哥哥的另一只手掀开了他的长裙摸到了他硬度可观的阴茎。Theseus来回揉搓他的性器，说：“Lily别害怕，就像你平常自慰那样就好，哈哈，你的也好烫啊。”

“女孩儿”拼命偏过头掩饰自己害羞的表情，手却还是乖乖地抚摸着Theseus的下身。Newt为了防止长裙的滑落而被迫张开双腿，并因此接纳了哥哥身体的闯入。他们的阴茎贴得好近，抚慰性器的双手早已分不清是在为谁而服务，若是没有裤子的阻拦，那炙热的欲望就会相碰让火势愈演愈烈，淹没他们仅存的一丝理智。

Theseus的呼吸随着弟弟的动作又沉重了几分，尽管弟弟的爱抚是青涩紧张的，而且让他硬到胀痛的性器不太好受，但这一幕所带来的视觉体验绝对是非凡的，因为脑海中心心念念的画面终于有了它最美的样子。

他刻意用自己的阴茎去磨蹭Newt的，说：“我可以脱下你的内裤吗？”

Newt不愿开口，只是害羞的点头，并允许Theseus来扯弄自己的女士内裤。

Theseus勾着弟弟的内裤用手指划过对方的双腿，顺便脱去了弟弟的吊带丝袜。当女士内裤从脚下拿出来的时候，很明显地就能看见那薄薄的布料被水渍浸到湿润透明，他笑着将内裤在Newt眼前晃了晃，说：“湿了。”

Newt整张脸涨得通红，他报复似的狠狠掐了下Theseus的胯部。

Theseus呲着牙瞪着这个害羞还叛逆的男孩儿，然后又把心思转向了别处，毕竟哥哥还没有这么细致地“研究过”弟弟的欲望根源。那东西的顶端兴奋地冒着淫水，大方地袒露着自己的心思，丝毫不像弟弟本人那样害羞内敛。Theseus像护理心爱的魔杖一样，耐心地擦拭着Newt性器的柱身，让那里变得更烫更硬。而吐出来的水又把他擦干净的地方重新弄脏，色极了。

但他抬头去看弟弟，Newt还是保持一副强忍快乐的样子。

Theseus亲吻他的脸颊，加快了撸动他性器的动作，嘴里调笑道：“小闷骚。”过了会儿，他又问对方：“Artemis，你能帮我解开皮带和裤子吗？”

Newt不再给Theseus任何口头的回应，但发抖的手没有停下来。Theseus穿戴得繁琐而正式，再加上Newt早已紧张到动作迟缓，导致脱掉他的裤子变得十分困难。

Theseus眼带笑意，在Newt的发旋留下一吻，说：“你怎么笨手笨脚的，我们一起吧。”他如同指导孩童那样，握着Newt的手操作着每一步以及下一步，很快就让他们的下身坦诚相待了。

Theseus握着自己的阴茎和Newt的紧贴着相互磨蹭，Newt这才明白哥哥口中的“一起”还有别的意思。

让两个人硬得淌水的阴茎亲密地依偎在一起，确实是新奇又刺激的体验。靠近的那一瞬间，他们双方都止不住地发出低沉的闷哼，生理的快感几乎麻痹了整个大脑，这不同于性交上的高潮，却又比高潮更抓挠心扉。它是直接的、是突然的、是没有防备的圣诞惊喜。

Theseus在短暂地失神过后，将Newt搂进怀中，“感觉怎么样？”

Newt张着嘴发不出声响，好半天才说道：“烫，烫得吓人。”

Theseus也觉得烫，这种热度与用手指拨弄那种停留于表面的快感不同，它更深入，像一根埋在身体里的导火线，燃烧时带着闪电和火花直窜大脑。但不能就此沉溺下去，这还只是一个开始，待他们都缓过神来，他开始用大手包裹住两人的性器慢慢摩擦起来。

弟弟也不禁伸出还未摘下手套的双手来填补Theseus无法握住的空缺，发硬的柱体互相帮助着，发出让人脸红的水声。

兴许是都没有受过这样直接露骨的刺激，他们很快就射了出来，精液飞溅到了很多地方，Theseus的腹部以及Lily的漂亮裙子上，弄得他们肮脏淫乱。

Theseus撑在弟弟身前欣赏着对方高潮过后餍足的表情，又开始用嘴唇亲吻对方。他很喜欢用嘴唇来舔弄Newt，不单单是嘴唇，还包括Newt身上的每一寸。他正带着那些压抑已久的爱意和不甘，把无法说出口的话语统统转变为了唇齿爱抚。

也是因为重新开始挑逗Newt的关系，Theseus才发现他们两个人甚至还没有一丝不挂地面对彼此，就已经草率地结束了今晚的第一次。他笑着摇摇头，将Newt乏力的身体微微抬起，询问道：“我可以脱去你的裙子吗？”

Newt在他耳边轻轻“恩”了一声，接着说：“你不用总是询问我。”

Theseus今晚是有些小心谨慎的，他生怕自己哪一步出了错让Newt“清醒”过来疏远他。他想，这样的情形其实没有所谓的对错，要怪只能怪，气氛实在难得。

因此他为弟弟的态度感到欣喜，颤抖的双手为对方解开裙后的丝带，裙子从前方散开，露出了内里的玄机奥妙——Newt果然戴着女人的胸罩。

Theseus来不及将裙子彻底剥下，注意力就被弟弟身上的又一件女性用品所吸引了，他抬手从蕾丝乳罩的外面将Newt平坦的乳房挤压起来，故作疑惑地问道：“为什么要带这个？Artemis你也有会硬会痒的乳房吗？”

“这……”Newt迫使自己不去和哥哥对视，他支支吾吾地说：“就是……呃裙子、裙子太紧了磨着那里不舒服……而且那样穿着会……”

弟弟说话的声音越来越小，Theseus又要求对方重复了一遍，“什么？大声一点。”

“会、会更性感。”Newt害羞极了，声音也跟着打颤，只是他那爱唱反调的阴茎又开始跳动起来。

“哦？”Theseus在乳罩外面摸索到Newt乳珠的位置，用力掐下去，“性感？打扮得那么性感给谁看？Artemis你还想勾引别的男人吗？”

乳头被掐，Newt整个人只觉得又爽又疼，他被这冰火两重天的情形弄得晕头转向，只一个劲儿地向Theseus求饶，说自己不敢了，再也不敢去勾引别人了。

Theseus不理会弟弟的撒娇，只把“女孩儿”胸前的贴身用品从肩上扒落让其松松垮垮地挂在胸前。他满意地看着自己的杰作——Lily的蓝丝绒裙子还未完全脱下，它们凌乱地堆在主人的腰间；胸罩的肩带掉在了他的手臂上，平坦但有着发硬乳头的胸部早已失去了遮挡物，光溜溜地暴露在空气中；而沾着彼此精液的手套还没得及摘下来。Lily身上温柔而不可侵犯的气质完全改变了，他这个样子像个荡妇，骚浪不堪，甚至还大方地诱惑男人们的阴茎赶快插入。

Theseus深深地吸了一口气，他压制住自己想要疯狂操干Newt的念头，然后埋头在Newt的胸口上，轻轻对着那突起的乳头吹了吹气。他说：“那我现在帮你把它们变肿吧，这样你不用戴着罩子也足够性感。”

Newt摇着头说不，可他的胸口还是因为哥哥的吮吸而不自觉地挺立着。

Theseus觉得弟弟的乳头小巧可爱，入嘴的感觉也是肉绵绵的。他本意只是想简单地吮吸几下以此来勾起弟弟的性趣，可没想到吃乳会令他产生上了瘾般的快感。他反复地轻啄、吞咽弟弟胸前的两粒乳珠，像饿坏了的流浪汉，拼命从中汲取养分，然后以肉眼可见的速度见证了弟弟的是如何乳头肿胀起来的。

而他的双手也并不闲着，他的双手施了个房中秘术的无声魔咒还借着没有完全干掉的精液和淫水便伸到了Newt臀瓣的缝隙处，不时地揉捏和往里戳弄。

“哈啊……”Newt不可置信地捂着自己发出呻吟的嘴巴。

Theseus笑了笑，“看来你的小屁股已经期待已久了。”他明明早就知道弟弟会通过插入后穴来进行自慰，可还是假装一无所知的问：“你会玩你的这里吗？”说完还故意那手指往穴口上捅了捅，那里的确是有一副很适应外物插入的样子，他随便弄了几下，便能看见弟弟的另一张小嘴开始自动翕张了。

Newt的屁股忍不住跟着扭了扭，他语无伦次地说：“我……偶尔，其实也没有，就是想起来的时候会……”说到一半他也觉得有些不好意思，索性破罐破摔，抬眼看着哥哥说：“Theseus我不讨厌这种感觉。”

这句话像给Theseus颁发一张许可证，他努力让自己保持镇定并耐心地开拓Newt的身体。

Newt的后穴虽然不会像女人的花穴那样会出很多的水，但它足够柔软还十分欢迎外物的入侵，这让拓张的过程并不算难，只是这样弄下来，双方皆是大汗淋漓。

Theseus忍着下身传来的胀痛，抽出自己沾染骚液的手指在Newt面前展示了一番，“真浪。”才试着抬起Newt发抖的双腿用勃起的阴茎往开了个小口的骚洞门前蹭了蹭。

他亲昵地蹭着弟弟湿掉的头发，“让我操进去好不好？”

Newt没有作答，他只是主动地用双手架住了双腿，似乎在无声地引诱Theseus赶快插进来。

Theseus的理智“轰”地一声被全部烧毁，他狠命捏着Newt的臀部，放下所有顾虑，用力捅了进去。

Newt的穴紧得要命，大约是饿坏了所以才死死地缠住Theseus的性器，让这东西在自己体内寸步难行。阴茎的尺寸始终是和手指不太一样的，开拓过后的小穴仿佛变成了禁锢欲望的牢笼，狠狠地挤压着入侵者。

“好痛……哈啊……”弟弟被突如其来的疼痛弄湿了眼眶，而Theseus也忍得冒了冷汗，他大可不必在这个时候装什么绅士，但他不希望初次的性爱在弟弟心里留下的全是不好的回忆。

只是他也明白，如果真的在这个时候心软，那前面所做的一切都成了无用功。于是只能够狠下心来拍打Newt紧绷着的臀部，抓着弟弟的双腿，努力将自己的孽根往那里面送了送，不断突破层层阻碍，他说：“Artemis不要害羞，叫出声音来。”

Newt不明所以，含着眼泪瞪了他一眼。

“乖，这样会让你舒服点，顺便再摇摇你的小屁股。”

“你需要分散注意力，碰碰你的阴茎，它还硬着呢。”

弟弟这个时候也别无他法，只能照着他的说法去做，而他也努力向最深处进攻，为双方寻找到交合的快感，大概这样抽插了数百次终于在弟弟变了味儿的哭喊声中触碰到了洞穴里的某个点。

“嗯啊……快……”

看着Newt先前痛苦的表情转换为迷失在欲海里的模样Theseus松了口气，他俯下身咬着弟弟的乳头，用力地碾压着自己费尽心力寻来的敏感点，“Artemis......还是说这个时候你希望我叫你Lily？但我想这样都不重要了，宝贝你要记得我是你的第一个男人。”

他用言语蛊惑道：“再把腿张开点，我会像你幻想中的那些男人一样狠狠地干你，操坏你，把你操射的。”

哥哥的话语刺激得Newt双眼泛红，他含着泪拼命摇头，可是在那根火热的阴茎捅进来的时候他又听话地抬起屁股扭啊扭，主动去挤去撞，把哥哥的性器紧咬着不放。而他自己的阴茎早已无暇顾及，但随着Theseus的顶入，照样欢快地吐着淫液。

“干射我……操我……”Newt爽得不行，嘴里小声哼叫着Theseus反复说着的淫言浪语，他的动作淫荡极了，比女人还要妩媚勾人。

到了最后他甚至都不知道自己是在什么时候射精的了，他的身体和灵魂正处于一个持续的、不间断的高潮当中，以至于他已经无法分辨现实里发生的事物。

Theseus却在这个时候笑着引诱他的弟弟，“宝贝，让我射进你的身体里好吗？”

Newt紧紧抱着自己的双腿，迷迷糊糊地答道：“好，射进来，射给我……啊啊啊……”

Theseus射进弟弟身体里的时候，弟弟又再次攀上了高潮。他搂着失神的Newt不断亲吻，好半天也不想把自己软掉的性器抽出来，而内心深处又是欣喜又是难过。

欣喜自然是因为在这一刻完成了他心中期待已久的性爱，而难过则是因为……

他想，他这个古怪的猎人终于把自己和猎物绑在了一起。

TBC。


	8. Chapter 8

08

Theseus曾经偷看过Newt的一本书，他对书里的部分章节印象深刻，大概是说了如果遇见了凶险狡猾的猎物时该如何捕获的内容。那上面将过程描述得清晰明了，条条框框地罗列着——

第一条，确保自己能够放下手中的魔杖，以此来表明交好的诚意。  
第二条，假装示好，温柔相待，让猎物放松警惕。  
第三条，耐心地陪伴，推动关系的深入发展。  
第四条，在猎物习惯这种亲密关系后，适当地疏远。  
第五条，等待猎物钻进自己的笼子里。

书页的末尾还有一个免责备注：若上述步骤均失效，即可使用暴力强制镇压神奇动物。

当然，Theseus对这个东西记忆犹新不仅仅是他觉得这上面说得内容有几分道理，更重要的是Newt也认真看过这本书。弟弟甚至还在这页纸上画上大叉，以此来说明内容是完全不可取的。

Newt还用永不褪色的羽毛笔写下了这么一句话——

出发点错误！使用方法错误！想要与神奇动物成为朋友，首先要有一颗爱它们的心。

其实Theseus原先也是认可弟弟的这个建议的，他以为只要自己足够爱Newt，对方也会回以爱意和热情。但事实证明不是每个巫师都能成为那样毫无杂念的人，Newt可以用他的全部感情或者说是种特殊的“母爱”来打动这些凶狠残暴的东西，不代表Theseus也能通过同样的方法来俘获Newt。后来他发现这是种与生俱来的天赋，Newt有他没有，他只能和普通人一样来套用书里的步骤。

也就是说在这个夜里，在这个他和Newt热情相拥的夜晚，他已经成功完成了书中所写的前三个步骤。因此他在激动之余还有些惶恐，柔软火热的肉体最终会降下温度，纠缠不舍的唇舌最终也会失去紧贴的渴望，如今关系的骤然飞跃，对于他们双方来说都不是一件好事——他应该要做好疏远弟弟的准备。

当然，连Theseus在情难自禁，疯狂占有弟弟过后也有心慌意乱的感觉，更不要提羞涩内敛的Newt了。对方从道歉过后就没再和他说过一句话，Newt始终沉默着，没有多余怪罪，也没有无法接受现实的崩溃，任由着他的安抚和照顾。

即使Newt表现得十分淡然，整个夜里Theseus还是不敢闭上眼睛，他怕Newt在他熟睡以后对他施咒再悄然离开。果不其然，天快亮的时候Newt起身了，弟弟换好衣服提上自己的行李箱走到他的面前举起了魔杖。

那一秒钟Theseus其实是有些犹豫的，他不知道自己该不该打断弟弟的计划，因为他很想知道Newt到底会对自己施一个什么样的咒语，是一忘皆空吗或是别的什么恶咒，另外，他还迫切地想了解Newt究竟有多害怕和无助。

但他的理智不容许事情朝着这样的顺序发展，他不能就此忘记这个美好的夜晚，悲观点来说也许一生只有这么一次和Newt亲密接触的机会了。所以那些好奇心作祟下渴望了解的未知的事件，让它们永远成为一个未知数就好。

只是无论从哪方面来说，他都不能接受Newt Scamander对他施咒。

Theseus猛地睁开自己紧闭的双眼，与床边的Newt对视，他说：“Artemis你不需要这样做，也不用离开。”

“什么意思？”Newt紧张地扭了扭脖子，一不小心露出了没仔细藏好的吻痕，他举着魔杖的手并没有放下，但它颤抖着，也许对准的目标早已不是Theseus了。

Theseus掀开被子走下床，“这是你的公寓。”他想拍拍弟弟的肩膀以此给予对方一些安慰，却被对方惊惶地躲开。他望着自己还尴尬放在半空中的右手，内心泛起一阵苦涩，就好像先前发生的事情不过是艳丽的春梦一场，“该离开的是我。”

弟弟抱紧自己的宝贝箱子，缩在墙角警惕地瞪向他，又重复了一句“你什么意思？”

Theseus叹了口气，把自己早已编排好的谎言全都说了出来，“我的意思是你不用这样害怕，我们只是做爱了，只是性而已。你知道的，刚才的气氛实在太好了，我们都有些情不自禁，如果对象换成任何一个人我们也会进行到最后一步的。你不用责怪自己，这不是乱伦，只是性，它原始到我们无法控制。”他缓缓走上前，将红了眼睛的弟弟搂进怀里，轻轻擦去弟弟眼角的泪，“我们又没有相爱。”

说完这句话，Theseus实在无法再看向Newt，他很难受，心口被无形的恶咒压得无法喘息，想要逃离的人变成了他自己。但理智告诉他，尽管拼命隐藏自己的感情是件异常痛苦的事，但坦诚过后不可预计的后果更为严重，是他无法承受的。

Theseus十分想解释，很多情绪放在他身上不是不想显露出来，而是没有办法。

他并不想彻底毁掉这一切，也不想Newt为了躲他而彻底消失。

Newt没有再躲开哥哥的触碰，他疑惑地看着面前的男人，“所以这就是你的真实想法？”

确保弟弟能够相信他的胡言乱语，他语气诚恳且真挚，“我向梅林发誓，我所说的每一句话都是真实的。”

弟弟突然破涕而笑，说：“Theseus谢谢你，你永远都考虑得那么周到。”弟弟的眼神不再他身上过多停留，指了指不远处的房门，“那么现在，请你离开吧。”

Newt十分不客气地下了逐客令，Theseus再想狡辩也不能够继续赖在这个房间里不走了。

他在弟弟的眼前假装轻松地穿上衣服，衣服上还沾有先前做爱时疯狂淫靡的气息，他闭着深呼吸完成了最后一个动作。他想，这个房间的每一个角落都将成为他心里无法拨出的玫瑰花刺，带着醉人的芬芳狠狠扎进他的胸膛。

Theseus走了，推开门的时候他还是不甘心地说了句如果有需要的话他还是会像今晚这样来“照顾”Newt。但Newt至始至终都没有理会他，没有在门口挥手送他，还省略了分别时必备的拥抱。

Theseus下楼时被迎面而来的寒风刺了下眼睛，难受的感觉又再次涌上了全身。他有点后悔上一次和Newt拥抱的时候为什么没能再用力一点，没能记住那种快乐，毕竟他从没想过会失去这个习惯。

他没有急急忙忙的选择回家，就待在之前惯常停留的街角处点燃烟盒里的最后一支烟，从这个方向正好可以看见Newt卧室的阳台。他望着街道里最后一个亮灯的房间不禁又开始回味起这段美妙特别的性事。

先前在他和Newt尚未清醒过来的时候就是躺在卧室里那张凌乱的大床上，他们大开着阳台的玻璃门，互相吸食对方手里的香烟。好在Theseus不忘在进行这一切之前向外施了一个隔音咒，不然他们不由自主搂在一起拥吻时发出的水声和交合时的喘息呻吟一定会让邻居睡得不太安稳。

Newt一整晚总是笑着不怎么开口说话，Theseus也说得很少，他担心说得越多破绽越多，这样很容易让Newt从令人着迷的性爱中抽离出来。

Theseus温柔地吻着心爱的弟弟，脖颈、腹部、足尖，从上至下每一寸都细心呵护，将自己的领带摘下来缠在Newt的眼睛上并诱惑弟弟抛弃其他感官只用身体来享受性交的快感。他原以为这会让初次承受性爱的Newt感到为难，但今晚的Newt出乎意料地听话可爱。

Newt照着他的话去做，眼上缠着黑色的领带，两条长腿屈膝大张着露出胯部挺立的男性象征和吸引同性欲望的红肿穴口。他乖乖地，在Theseus插进来的时候，微微张开双唇发出愉悦的叫声，小腿缠在哥哥的身上。偶尔他也会有所克制，将来不及弹掉长长烟灰的烟蒂性感地咬在嘴尖，不吸纳也不吐出，自由垂落的烟灰掉在他裸露的胸前时，他的穴只会将哥哥的阴茎吸得更紧。

后来是在Theseus带着凶猛的攻势吻上他的时候，Newt才将香烟慌乱地摁在床单上。

这一幕也狠狠刺激了居于上位者的Theseus，他看着烫坏了的白色床单渐渐蔓延出一个黑洞，觉得自己的心也被Newt残忍地烫坏了。他带着怨恨和喜爱相互交缠的复杂情绪开始更用力地操干Newt。

因为心软，不敢绑得太紧的黑色领带从弟弟的眼前滑落到了鼻尖，Theseus看着对方近在咫尺的漂亮眼睛，不带犹豫地吻掉了那上面挂着的泪珠。

他问Newt：“你希望我把你当作Lily还是Newt？”

Newt还是不答，他只是主动摘掉假发，脱掉了长裙。

“弟弟愿意用真实身份来和自己做爱”这一认真让Theseus的情绪变得更为激动，在高潮时他反复问着Newt到底知不知道自己是谁，而Newt被他吻到红肿的嘴唇只是叫得更媚更浪，至于Theseus在弟弟的面前变成了什么模样已经完全不重要了。

后来维持着美好氛围的结界猛然被打破，Newt挣扎着推开还趴在自己身上的哥哥，他说：“Theseus对不起。”

夜里的冷空气让Theseus感受到了寒意，他的思绪戛然而止，只是呆呆地望着已经关上灯的房间。他突然感到有些疲惫，在狩猎的过程中他已经将前四步做得十全十美，至于最后等待的部分他将主动权交回给Newt，虽然这一切已经变得不可控起来。

正准备离开的时候，Newt的阳台上出现一个小小的红点，Theseus顿住脚步，他知道Newt就在那里看着自己。

他们在黑夜里对视着，谁也没有动作和开口。

原来弟弟偷走了最后一支烟。

TBC。


	9. Chapter 9

09

距离和Newt做爱的那个晚上已经过了将近一个月，早已超出了Theseus当初和Newt约定好的时间。Newt在这段日子里仿佛消失了一般再也没有出现过，而Theseus也在突然间恢复了日常的生活状态，工作日他会按时去魔法部上班，晚上回来以后又悄悄睡在Newt原先的房间里。

从分开那天开始，Theseus就已经能做到自在地躺在Newt睡过的床上了，偶尔他会想着发生过的事情抚慰自己的欲望，他的双手会时不时地来回抛着一个仿真的金色飞贼。男人看起来像是一身轻松，胸有成竹，下一秒就能成功收网似的。

然而关于等待猎物自己钻进牢笼里这件事，实际上已经过了所谓的有效期限。计划早就被全盘打乱，Theseus最初的忍耐和计谋都变得毫无意义。

如果Theseus仍旧心有不甘的话，是应该做些什么的。比如照着书上说的那样，对待不服从管教的动物使用暴力来强制掌控其身心。对于这一书面化的建议，Theseus有在自慰的时候好好幻想过，如果他再偏激冷血一点，就可以不管不顾的把Newt关起来，将弟弟囚禁在只有他一个人知道的地方，没收弟弟的魔杖，只允许弟弟裸体待在屋子里……他会试着占据Newt的整个人生，操纵Newt的精神和行为，摘除掉Newt善良的天性，让对方只专注于自己，用心爱自己，为自己服务，成为一个没有自主能力的性奴。

好几次Theseus都能在这种变态荒诞的意淫中获得可以和那次性爱所比拟的完美高潮，他总会在恍惚中看见一丝不挂的Newt就跪在他的脚边虔诚地舔吻他的脚尖。但在脱离欲望之后Theseus又能够很好地把这种邪恶的心思牢牢封存在深处。

Theseus看着刻着他名字的金色飞贼，扬起了嘴角，他根本就不需要去抓捕Newt，因为弟弟是喜欢他的。

就像他喜欢弟弟那样，是掺杂着欲望和未来一切事物的。

其实在Newt对自己的态度上Theseus的反应有些后知后觉，他面对喜欢的人时总是更关注于自己的心态和双方的状态，一直到邀请Newt换好女装与自己跳舞的前几天，在局外人的提点之下，他才意识到Newt也喜欢着他。

当然，Theseus也并不觉得Tina会是个彻头彻尾的局外人。

由于职业的关系，Theseus必不可少的会和国外的傲罗有所接触，他在纽约出差时就很恰巧的与Tina有了合作关系。说实话，他不算讨厌Tina，这是一个非常优秀干练的美国女人，完全配得上自己在感情有些木讷的弟弟，但正因为如此，才让他更加慌张，没有信心和对方比较。尽管Tina和Newt没有在众人面前公开他们之间的关系，可Theseus知道在Newt的心里Tina是一个亲密可靠的存在，弟弟告诉了这个女人自己所有的秘密，关于男人的，也有关于Lily的。

Theseus这样一分析下来不知不觉就有些吃味，所有在和Tina匆忙地吃着简陋的工作餐时，他很直接地袒露了自己的心思，他说：“我很羡慕你。”

Tina咀嚼着嘴里塞得满满的热狗，一脸迷茫地盯着他。

他又说：“是真的羡慕，Newt很信任你，他什么都愿意与你分享。”

美国女人尽自己最大的努力把嘴里的食物吞咽下去，十分镇定地说：“你现在很直接，就像我们美国人一样。”

Theseus耸耸肩，好像对Tina的反应并不意外，“那你会转告他吗？”

“不会，”Tina摇摇头，“我不想掺和进这种事上面。”

“毕竟Newt最喜欢的人其实是你Theseus.”说完，Tina用纸巾擦了擦沾了蛋黄酱的嘴巴，整个人丝毫没有说出一个秘密该有的紧张感。

也就是女人这样冷静的态度，让Theseus在刚听到的时候一下子没反应过来，他愣了愣放下手中的三明治，解开马甲的扣子，认真地看着Tina，说：“哪种喜欢？”他总是会挑出一句话里最关键性的词汇来进行提问。

“就是你心里的那种喜欢。”

Theseus心跳加速，他努力观察Tina的表情想要判断对方是否在撒谎，“你怎么发现的？”

“Hmmmm, 如果我说是直觉你信吗？也许你可以去他的房间逛逛，他有一个宝贝盒子里面都装着有关于你的东西。我不认为他这种性格会把一个自己怕得要死的男人的所有事情全都放在心里。他总是能把自己藏得很好。”

Theseus有些失望，他以为对方会给自己一些更精准的信息，他撇撇嘴角，“Newt搬出去了，他不住在家里，还和别的男人有说有笑。”

Tina笑了，“这就是我现在向你坦诚的原因，我必须说实话，我并不想告诉你这些，因为你的敌意让我很不舒服。但没有办法，Newt是我的好朋友，他太过于细腻了，如果你不表现出来，他大概可以把喜欢你这件事忍一辈子……”

他点点头，只是心不在焉地回了对方一句自己会好好想想看的。

即使Theseus知道Tina没有欺骗他，他也不能够把“Newt也喜欢自己”完全当真，那天的谈话最多给他提供了一些过去未曾注意到的线索，而不是关键性的证据。

于是回到伦敦以后，他开始主动去找寻自己想要的答案，他在Newt的房间里找到了Tina口中所说的那个“宝贝”盒子，它被它的主人扔在了Scamander的房子里，和一堆Newt少年时期的笔记放在书桌上。

盒子上没有任何的魔法，Theseus轻易地就将它打开了。里面都不是什么非常有价值的信息，Theseus又再度失望了，盒子里无非是一些有自己照片的报纸和自己在霍格沃茨就读时的笔记资料，唯一有点意思的是一个小巧礼盒——中间放着一个仿真的金色飞贼，做工十分精致。一般人看不出和魁地奇赛场上的有什么不同，只有仔细看才会发现上面刻着自己的名字，是只属于Theseus Scamander的金色飞贼。看上面的日期这大概是Newt十五岁时为Theseus所准备的生日礼物，但不知道为什么最后没有交到自己的手里。

Theseus想了想，那个时候他在魔法部风头正盛，礼物在一楼楼梯口堆得像座小山，自然也不会在意谁漏送了礼物。而他那会儿也十分刻意地忽略Newt的存在。

他仔仔细细地看着手里的金色飞贼，发现那个小巧的礼盒底部还有一张贺卡，已经写好的Happy birthday被Newt用力划掉，变成了一个新的句子——我一点也不想有你这个哥哥。

Theseus的笑容逐渐僵硬在脸上，“碰”地一声用力盖上礼盒。不能否认，时至今日Newt对Theseus的情绪具有强大的破坏能力。即使是发生在十年前的事情也能够让他立马崩溃，他忍不住在Newt安静的房间里发出怒吼并且挥舞着魔杖意图毁掉整个房间。

当他的魔杖直指着那面自己送过去的魔镜时，他那些危险性的气息全都收住了——魔镜上被施了新的魔法，是有刻意隐藏过的，且与Theseus常对着魔镜使用的咒语大同小异。这意味着它与自己房间里的那面魔镜已经产生了联结，Theseus可以看到Newt屋子里的一切，而Newt同样，也能看见他的全部。

可Newt从来没有提及过这些，他既没有来质问过哥哥为什么会在自己的卧室里放上这面魔镜，也没有用魔法断掉两面镜子的联系，就好像什么也没有发生一样，他照常地对着镜子炫耀自己的漂亮裙子，对着镜子用手指插入湿软的小穴……

Theseus突然想起来某次偷窥时Newt无缘无故对着镜子流泪的事情，那时候他也许正看着自己，看着Theseus所有的龌龊想法。

他忍不住在镜子面前隔着西裤抚摸上自己有了一些反应的阴茎。

为什么呢……答案呼之欲出，Theseus想，Tina的直觉是准确的。

他在窥探弟弟更换裙子的时候，弟弟是否也在享受他痴迷的表情。

Newt的那句“我一点也不想有你这个哥哥”或许是别的意思。

性器在束缚下支起大片的高级布料，他的手就在外面越动越快，几乎来不及扯掉这些阻碍。

成为血缘相连的亲兄弟，就无法正常相恋。敏感的弟弟又怎么会不知道这个道理。

他望着镜子的自己好像能看见Newt在镜前和他一同达到了高潮。

他冷静下来将Newt被自己糟蹋掉的房间恢复如新，拿走了Newt没有送出的金色飞贼。

在那之后的每一天激动和雀跃是有的，但不意味着Theseus就能够立马站在Newt面前送花表白。他们之间显然还有些误会，从Newt搬家和后来在画展上撞见这两件事来看，Newt已经误会了Theseus：弟弟或许以为哥哥这样做不过是场恶作剧，以此来约束离经叛道的自己。如果Theseus再去主动表态的话，Newt一定不会相信，更有可能就这样一走了之。

Tina的提醒没有说错，Newt确实很擅长忍耐，这导致了过去Theseus从来没有往那方面去想。此外，Theseus甚至没有勇气去估算Newt到底压抑了多长时间。

Theseus的计划还是照常进行着，但目的变了，从引诱弟弟坠入陷阱，变成了暗示弟弟主动说出心里的想法。所以那天跳舞的时候他没有在克制自己，其实是可以做到点到即止的，可那一瞬间他决定放纵自己，随心所欲。

他和互相喜欢着彼此的男人在气氛合适的时候从亲吻到做爱，这不是什么错事。

Theseus满心以为肌肤之亲就能够让Newt明白自己的心意甚至是改变Newt心里根深蒂固的想法，但他还是把事情想得太过简单——Newt不仅想要逃得再远一点，甚至还想举起魔杖对他施咒。

Newt仍然觉得他的性欲和窥探只是一场恶作剧。

那一刻他的心里又恨又痛，千千万万的喜欢被巨石压着说不出口，因为Newt根本不会相信他。为了逼弟弟说出内心的真实想法，他不禁编造出许许多多难听违心的谎言。

在Newt流下眼泪的瞬间Theseus感受到了一种扭曲的快意，他等待着Newt的愤怒，等待着Newt的爆发，他希望Newt可以用魔杖指着他的脑袋朝他破口大骂，再然后就会告诉他什么是喜欢和爱。

可这一切又慢慢地化为平静，弟弟善良地包容了他的恶意……

Theseus离开Newt公寓的同时，也在寒冷的深夜里抛掉了自己的所有计划和野心，他说服自己要放过彼此，静静地等待着Newt的出现，就像说谎以后等待Newt的责难一样，快乐和苦果全都要用心承受。

他安安静静的在家里等待了一个月，Newt没有出现过一次，就像他永远也不会出现一样。理清思绪后Theseus写信将目前的情况和先前做过的错事告诉了远在纽约的Tina，信的末尾他写道：亲爱的Tina我实在是没有办法了，我无法弥补开头时犯过的错误，也无法让他再次信任我。我接受你的谴责，但我保证我过去所做的一切都是因为我爱他。我很想念他，我不能控制我的欲望。我的脑海里出现了许许多多恶劣的想法，我甚至想找一个长得像Lily的女人跑到他面前演一出戏，希望他能够站出来说他爱我。这很可笑不是吗？

Tina的吼叫信回得很快，这个美国女人都已经开始感谢上帝了，她庆幸Theseus没有被占有欲逼疯，在做更多错事之前还知道先给她写一封信。她确实如Theseus预料的那样，谴责了他的行为，说：“我没有想到你居然想要逼他承认喜欢你，你这样只会让他躲进那个箱子里再也不出来。”

Theseus面无表情地听完Tina声嘶力竭地吼叫，他亲吻了下放在手里的金色飞贼，然后开始思考着是不是该和Newt面对面的谈一谈，顺便再叫上Tina，有这个女人在之间调和，也不会让他们兄弟俩太过于剑拔弩张。

只是信还没得及寄出去，Tina的吼叫信又来了。

她说Newt出事了，快点到他的公寓来。

Theseus攥紧魔杖来不及思考Tina怎么出现在了伦敦，就幻影移形离开了房间。

TBC.


	10. 完结章

10

在短短的几秒钟内Theseus设想了无数种结果，他脑海里出现了Newt万千种倒在血泊中的样子，而那种想象中还伴随着锥心刺骨的疼痛。但他进入了Newt的公寓并未发现任何能与生命危险扯上关系的线索，紧张的情绪让他甚至没法思考为什么能够在弟弟的公寓进出自如这一问题。

那很有可能是Newt遇上了什么难题，Theseus心想，也许是关于他的女装和性向。

“Hi, 你的速度真快。”

Tina正在厨房里操控着厨具来做晚餐，她看起来好极了，一点也没有吼叫信里的十万火急。

Theseus走过去，顾不上绅士礼仪直接握住女人的手腕，“Newt呢？”

“Hmmmm, 他在他的‘育儿室’里，也许我们可以吃过晚饭再聊这件事，我真的饿坏了。”

Theseus不理会Tina的反应，他只想去看看Newt到底怎么了。当他在楼梯口和那个抱着Niffler的小男孩儿对视的时候，他终于意识到发生了什么。

他急匆匆地跑回房间质问正在悠闲进餐的女人，“Fuck, 你能给我解释一下箱子里那个和我弟弟小时候长得一模一样的小男孩儿是谁？别说他是Newt.”

Tina挑挑眉，惊魂未定的Theseus让她的进餐更加愉快了，“Theseus不要欺骗你自己。”

“为什么他会变成这样？”Newt突然变成了十几年前的样子，这让Theseus的心里并不好受，像是这些年的经历和情绪全都缺失了一样，他的躯壳空荡荡的，爱意变得无处安放。

“我不知道。”Tina见他严肃的样子，也不忍再开玩笑逗弄，她擦擦嘴角回忆起这几天发生的事情，“前天我刚下班收到了这位小朋友的来电，说他一觉醒来整个世界都变得不一样了，而他在笔记本里只找到了我的联系方式，所以拜托我来伦敦看看他。”

Theseus一边焦急一边不由得吃味起来，他说：“为什么是你？我是他的亲哥哥，无论发生什么事他都该来找我。”

“我说了他只找到我的联系方式，而他甚至没办法确定他的亲哥哥Theseus你在哪里。”Tina安慰他，“但我们可爱安静的小Newt显然还是需要你，所以我把你叫来了。”

听到这里，Theseus紧锁的眉头稍微有些松弛，“查出原因了吗？”

女人摇头，“不太能确定，变小咒的诱因太多了，解法也各有不同。比起大晚上的讨论这个，不如你先去和他聊聊，他很想念你。当然了，如果你愿意可以先陪我吃点东西，顺便我可以给你讲讲十岁的Newt有多可爱。”

Theseus嗤笑一声，沉下脸，“我知道他有多可爱。”说完他便急忙下楼去找孤零零的Newt.

小Newt显然在刚才就已经注意到了Theseus的存在，他一下打开箱子就看见可爱的男孩儿在楼梯口等着他。Newt穿着Tina新买的毛线衣和衬衫，脸颊上红彤彤的带着俏皮的雀斑，他依然喜欢低着头用长长的碎发挡住半只眼睛。

Newt对他的出现并不意外，男孩儿放下抱在怀里的Niffler走到他面前，上下打量起来，“你是Theseus Scamander吗？”

男人蹲下来抱住Newt，“是的，我是你的哥哥，Artemis.”

兴许是血缘的力量，小男孩儿很快放下了警戒，回拥住他，稚嫩的声音发出惊奇的呼喊，“你都长那么大了啊，不，我的意思是说，Theseus你现在很好，又高大又英俊。”

Theseus轻轻用嘴唇贴住弟弟的额头，“我很庆幸你没有对这样的我感到失望。”

“那我是什么样子呢？”

“你也很好，很多人都迷恋着你。”Theseus想象着弟弟的样子嘴角向上扬起，“你长大以后身材很好，四肢修长。但我还是觉得你太瘦了，我总是担心你喂饱了神奇动物喂不饱自己。”

小Newt在他怀里发出了“咯咯咯”的笑声，“那他和现在的我没什么区别。”

Theseus假装扶额，“梅林啊，我都长大了居然还在操心我的弟弟吃没吃饱这个问题。”

Newt撇撇嘴角，像是不满意他的管束，“这么多年你也没变过。”

他突然敛住笑意，想起了更为重要的事情，“你真的什么都不记得了吗？”

“不是。”男孩儿想了想摇摇头，“我记得我是Newt, 今年十一岁，再过段时间我就可以去霍格沃茨上学了。我们Scamander家族有一个年轻优秀的后辈，就是我的哥哥。他在学校里是级长也是魁地奇队长，他是我的依靠，也是我的童年阴影。”

Theseus哑然，他没想到Newt能说的那么深入，虽然他一直都知道弟弟心里对他的态度，但这么直接听到还是感觉不太好。“Artemis你的说话方式不太像个小孩儿。”

“我觉得自己多多少少会被另一个Newt影响吧，我想到一些事的时候心里会很难过。我也不知道那是为了什么。”Newt笑着从他怀里钻出来，穿着毛绒拖鞋“啪塔啪塔”地走远，又抱着一只Niffler的幼崽“啪塔啪塔”地走回来。他把小小的神奇动物放在手臂上轻轻抚摸，用一种不可思议的语气说道：“他是一个什么样的人？他养了很多我听都没有听说过的神奇动物，这真好。”

“很优秀，你知道吗，在你未来的人生中你达成了别人无法超越的成就。”Theseus望着年幼的Newt，先前心里面缺失的那份空虚又被一阵暖流填满。这个人寄托了他的一生爱欲，大概是早已经注定了的。

弟弟对他的答案不太满意，便质问道：“是吗？那这么优秀的我为什么会放弃自己？Theseus你知道我经历了什么？我还能变回来吗？”

“我目前还找不出办法。”他刻意避开的其他困惑，他希望在小男孩儿心里自己还是那个好哥哥。“能再说说我们小时候的事吗？你知道的，好多年过去了，很多事我都忘记了。”

“说什么事好呢……”男孩儿瘪着嘴嘟囔着，“是什么事都可以说吗？”

“那当然，我不会再那么严厉地教训你了。”

“哦哦，那我说了。”Newt偏过头，有些害羞地炫耀着，“我见过真正的凤凰，比照片上还要美。我想靠近它们，可凤凰的光几乎要灼伤我，后来我的头发被烤焦了，我只能找借口说我是偷拿了麻瓜的打火机。你还记得吗？”

Theseus的脑海里一下子浮现了弟弟烧焦几缕头发傻乎乎地样子，他心情很好，笑起来，“我记得，你那个时候身上也臭烘烘的。说说看，还有什么事。”

“我很喜欢蝴蝶，每次看见麻瓜做的蝴蝶标本我都很难过。它们飞舞的样子很美啊，像穿着漂亮裙子的少女。”

“裙子……”Theseus一听到这个单词就想到了当初窥探到的一切，他问Newt是否很喜欢裙子。

Newt很明显对这个问题感到奇怪，他摇头，“裙子？我不喜欢。那是女孩子们的东西。”

Theseus点点头，他有些失望这个语气老成的Newt还只是个小孩子。他问：“那你喜欢魁地奇吗？”

Newt还是摇头，他对这类话题感到了疲惫，“Oh, come on. 比起裙子我更讨厌那些撞来撞去的东西。”

男人假意委屈地说：“可我喜欢魁地奇。”

“我知道，我还为你定制了一个金色飞贼。”

话音刚落，他们四目相对，空气也变得诡异起来，原先温馨的氛围慢慢降下温度冻结起来。

Theseus抿抿嘴唇，站起来握住Newt的手，“我们该上去送送你的Tina女士了，她得回纽约工作了。”

Newt勾住他的手指，“好。”

Tina也是个聪明人，Theseus都不需要再多说些什么这个女人便能轻易察觉出他们之间在这短短的时间内又出了些问题，于是她随便找了个理由离开了Newt的房子。

等Tina一走，Theseus抱着幼小的Newt坐在床上，他深深叹了口气，“你都记得不是吗？”他从口袋里拿出那枚刻着自己名字的金色飞贼，“它出现在你十五岁的时候，而现在你好像才十岁吧。”

Newt脸色一变，表情也不再如孩童那样天真可爱，他试图从男人手里抢回金色飞贼却被对方躲开，他稚嫩的声音变得尖锐，“你进了我的房间！所有的事情你都知道了。”

Theseus将金色飞贼收回自己的口袋中，直接问道：“你在躲什么？你认为变回小孩子就可以躲避一切？所有的事情你都记得，我也记得。”

Newt红着眼眶瞪着他，他还维持着小时候的模样，整个人的动作神态都让旁人看起来更加胆寒，他愤愤地说道：“你为什么要这样对我？”

“这句话该我问你才是。我喜欢你，我爱你。你也一样不是吗？你应该告诉我……”

哥哥的话还没说完，就没弟弟彻底打断了，Newt拍开男人的手，“我不会告诉你的，我可以一直忍耐下去，过去十年做得到现在也可以。你不需要知道这些事情。”

Theseus忍不住反驳他，“你没有做到，你穿了女人的衣服，成为了Lily，你接受了我的邀请，和我接吻，和我做爱。”

“所以呢？你又要以此来牵制我？就像你之前做的一样，知道了Lily的身份，你想让我做你的性奴。现在知道了我爱你，又想掌控我的感情，等玩腻了又将我一脚踢开或者又定个别的什么规矩，让我来求你？”

Newt稚嫩的脸颊落下两行眼泪，他看起来哀怨极了，和一个玩具被兄长弄坏的小孩子一样惹人怜爱，“这不公平哥哥。” 他重复说着，“这太不公平了……”

Theseus着急地捧起Newt的脸蛋，“梅林啊，我从来没想过这才是你的真实想法。我说了我是爱你的，如果你想听我可以每天告诉你，我所做的一切都只是想你也能爱我。”

Newt的眼泪流得更加汹涌了，他说：“太可笑了。我还记得你之前说过我永远只看着自己爱的东西，我承认，这就是我。”

“而你呢Theseus, 你永远只看着自己。”说完，Newt不等Theseus有所反应便吻上了男人的唇。

Theseus只能感觉到嘴唇上柔软和脸颊上湿黏的触感，和一阵强烈刺眼的白光，回过神来Newt恢复了本该有的模样，就像麻瓜的童话故事书似的。

弟弟骤然生长的骨骼将孩童尺寸的衣服全部撑开，他一丝不挂地坐在哥哥的腿间，与哥哥尽情亲吻。

等他们双方沉醉在暧昧的气氛当中，Newt唇舌才依依不舍地离开Theseus的口腔。他撇撇嘴角，解释起来，“我并没有想要躲避什么，这是个古老的魔法，只有相爱的人接吻时咒语才会解除。书上写着——”

“用来检验真爱。”

Theseus脑海里紧绷的弦彻底断掉了，这种情绪已经超出了“开心、幸福”本身可以承受的范围，只有用彼此的身体才能将其克制住并在狂欢中毁灭。他压住Newt赤裸的身躯以主动方的身份再次吻上了Newt. 弟弟的情绪似乎也十分高涨，年轻男人大声地呻吟着，呼喊着，催促着男人快进来再进来。

他们都显得急不可耐，像中了迷情剂一般，非对方的血肉身躯相互抚慰不得解此魔咒。

性爱变得冲动又原始，两个人甚至都来不及温柔地开拓后穴和抚摸阴茎，便大操大干起来。

Newt疼得脸色苍白，Theseus也忍得眉头紧锁，好在并不扫兴，他们心贴心呈现着最亲密、最想要的状态。性再也不是简单而又寻常的欲望来源，它成为了某种心情，某种无法言语的喜悦。同时也是一种更高规格的爱意表达方式——将肉体相融，灵魂交付给对方。

做到后来Theseus忍不住把Newt抱下床，将这个被操得腿发软的年轻男人压在全身镜面前，从对方身后再次狠狠进入。虽然不是Scamander家中的那面魔镜，但都让他们兴奋不已，Newt的身体抽搐着，屁股上的软肉绷得紧紧的。

他舔咬弟弟的耳朵，笑着说：“我早就想这么做了。”

“每天看着你在镜子面前勾引我，我就想狠狠干你一顿，把你直接操射，让你的精液沾得镜子上到处都是。看看你的样子，每一处都在发骚。”

Newt被他的言语刺激得仰起了头，他的害羞蔓延至了全身，整个身体都泛着让人垂涎的红光，“哈啊……你是变态吗……”

“我是。”Theseus用力耸动着胯部，他的双手紧紧掐在弟弟的腰窝上，“如果不是因为我们都姓Scamander我早就把你关起来了，让你每天只能见我一个人。我不得不说，连你的那些神奇动物我都嫉妒得要命。”

“那你为什么……”Newt努力扭动上半身，回头与Theseus对视，“为什么不那么做。”

男人呼吸一滞，先捧着Newt的脸吻了再吻，才开口说道：“因为你是我的弟弟。”

“作为你的爱人时，我只想把我的爱都给你，疯狂地占有你。”

“而作为哥哥时，我希望我的弟弟能自由快乐。”

Newt喘息未平，他激动到说不出一句话，下身在无触碰的情况下射出了精液，他含着泪迎来了一次无比快乐的高潮。

Theseus却没有体贴Newt，他似乎打定了主意要把这面镜子操湿操脏，弟弟的姿势也从正面对着镜子变成了后背依靠镜子。

一直干到Newt哭红眼睛，射出稀薄的体液，Theseus才肯“留情”。只是高潮过后他又开始不安，他紧紧抱住怀中的弟弟，撒娇似的蜷着身体，在对方肩窝处不断亲吻。

Newt也发觉到他情况不对，褪去了情欲时的娇媚性感，他的声音恢复了沙哑低沉，他问哥哥，“你后悔了吗？”

Theseus在他的肩颈处笑出了声，带来的震动刺得他上身发麻。

他听见哥哥说：“你后悔了吗？就像上次那样举起魔杖，来一个遗忘咒？”

Newt叹了口气，没再多言。

Theseus以为刚才的话触到了两人的雷区，他慌张地说道：“Artemis你随便说点什么吧，骗我也好，说你爱我好不好？你到现在也没有真正承认过你对我的感情，我很怕明天你又躲起来了。”

Newt不说话，只吻他，从额头到下巴，整张脸上一处不落。

他却无法想从中获得安定，他又说：“求你了，就哄哄我吧。我爱你，想要你也爱我。”

“以前有人问我这样木讷不会说话的性格是不是天生的。”Newt自顾自地说了起来，“我想一半是天性使然。”

“另一半是因为你，哥哥。”弟弟垂下眼睛不再看他，“我们是兄弟。”

所以越是喜欢越是没办法说出口。

Theseus钳住他的下巴迫使他看向自己，“这就足够了。”

他们紧紧拥抱在一起，Theseus从满是污秽的镜子里模糊地看见了那条让他魂牵梦萦的蓝丝绒长裙。

他想，他们再也逃不过彼此的双眼，这就足够了。

全文完。

后记，

47K字的一个小中篇，正文部分到这里就全部完结了。两个人总算是坦诚相待，想要携手共进，至于后续的发展给大家留一个美好的幻想。当然了，我会写三个番外，一个是纯肉的惩罚play（没机会放在正文里我太遗憾了，一个是弟弟视角的暗恋心路历程，最后一个是两个人在一起后回家吃饭在饭桌下的小动静。

蓝丝绒的梗来源于大卫林奇的电影，我尽可能把这种充斥着原始欲望的梗给美化了。

关于这个结局我拟了无数种可能性，最后选了普通一点的。本来有真想过囚禁，斯德哥尔摩，彻底黑化，替身梗等等。也就是狗血剧情九九八十一套。但我并不想写一个“疯子”哥哥和矫情弟弟。（虽然我之后可能会写，但那就是另外一篇文了

弟弟从尝试女装开始就已经很勇敢了，他的内敛源于天性和对待感情的压抑，这并不意味着他是彻底的软弱。所以我不想把他写得太女人了，当然，身体上所呈现的魅力又是另外一种可能性。

而哥哥我更想塑造一个有计谋但有人性的人。他的挣扎以及最后的放手一搏其实都是受到了血缘关系的影响。我不想写一个完全黑化的哥哥，那他也只是和普通自私的人没有任何区别。他从小看着弟弟长大，即使长大以后感情变得畸形，也还是残留着对童年的回忆和往事的眷恋。所以过度凶狠狩猎活动不是他不能做，而是做不到。而哥哥万无一失的计划中最大的疏漏就在于弟弟也喜欢他。

不知道大家对这样的结局满意否？我尽力了，我也知道很多人会喜欢，很多人也会失望。

但谢谢每一个人的支持，认识了很多新朋友很开心。  
我们下篇文再见~


	11. 番外上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装出街yoyoyo~

“真的要穿这个出门吗？”

Newt从魔镜中目不转睛地望着这套包裹住全身却独独露出手臂的旗袍顿时满脸通红。他害羞得不敢再抬头，小声地询问始作俑者的意见。他裸露在外的纤长手臂沿着姣好的线条一路往上统统都泛着诱人的粉色。

Theseus站在他的身后上下打量了一眼，又贴上来从镜子中看向这副透着异域风情格外迷人的模样，肯定地说：“当然，这是你给我的承诺。”

弟弟仍旧戴着那顶红棕色的卷发，被白色蕾丝缠绕的双手紧张地搅在一起，还没来得及穿上丝袜的笔直长腿在开衩的裙摆中若隐若现，他的大腿上甚至还残留着昨天欢爱过后的指痕。

Theseus又侧着头往Newt身上看了看，喉头因此不可控制地滚动了一下，他加重了说话的语气，“你说过在我出差之前满足我一个要求的。”

“那、那好吧……趁我还没有反悔，现在就出发。”Newt局促地扯了扯堪堪遮住臀部的裙身，大腿往下开衩的部分让他很没有安全感，就好像他只是用一块上好的布料遮住了带着乳罩的前胸似的。

他正“赤裸”地站在哥哥面前，而之后他又将“赤裸”地站在街头，承受各色直白危险的目光。他为此有些怨恨这件无比精致的东方裙子。

旗袍是Newt遇到的一位东方女画家送给他的礼物——深蓝色的绸缎有着和丝绒截然不同的质感，它们光滑的平面上绣着精细繁复的花纹，无论是丝线还是工艺都是工业革命以及魔法无法完成的。前一阵子他以Lily的身份去结交了这位前来避难的女性，本意是想收购几幅水墨画的，结果却被女人身上的漂亮裙子所吸引。和自己身着的洋装是完全不同的，旗装让女人看起来更加妩媚，仿佛是一件为女性量身打造的艺术品。

对方见他盯着自己身上的裙子，便在交付了画卷了之后也送了一件。但由于Newt的个子在女性不算娇小，画家送给他的裙子尺寸只能算是勉强可以穿下，因此冰凉丝滑的裙身会紧紧粘粘在他布满细汗的身躯之上，如同一个令人窒息的紧缚咒。

不过也恰到好处地把他凹凸有致的曲线完全展现出来了。

“刚刚好。”Theseus露出满意的神情，赞美今日别有风味的Newt.

当然，这主要还是因为Newt眼下所害羞的就是Theseus最想看到的。说实在的，他太久没有见过Lily小姐了，突然再见到她还有一些兴奋。

和Newt互通心意住在一起之后，Newt似乎有意不在他的面前穿着女装。三番两次想要躲过他视线的举动反而引起了他的注意，最后他在床上把Newt压着翻来覆去地操了个遍才得到答案。

原因很简单。

Newt吃醋了。

哪怕Theseus早就向弟弟解释过，他喜欢Lily是因为知道Lily就是Newt, 他并没有更喜欢女装的Newt，他喜欢的就是完整的Newt Scamander, 所以根本不需要区分装束和性别。

可Newt还是十分小心，生怕他不喜欢原本的自己。

一直等到Theseus马上要随着魔法部出差北欧，Newt才肯答应他穿一次女装的请求。

Lily or Newt? 在弟弟心里最担心最矛盾的斗争，其实放到Theseus这里只是一个小情趣。但Theseus不肯再说出实情安慰焦虑的Newt，他挺乐意看到Artemis为他心烦意乱的。

他现在看着弟弟抓着精致的女士手提包就要出门，不由得皱起眉头。“Artemis.”他用了飞来咒，把弟弟藏在书柜密室里的丝袜拿在手里，递给一脸茫然的漂亮“女人”，“你忘了穿这个。”

“啊！啊……谢谢你。”Lily红着脸接过吊带丝袜，哆哆嗦嗦地把东西往自己腿间套，但他快速地穿戴好以后就发现丝袜的存在不仅没让他产生安全感反而更加紧张了——吊带丝袜的挂钩悬在大腿中部，Newt只是站在原地一动不动都会被别人窥探到腿间的风景，致命的性感与危险。

Newt一刻也不想在哥哥的视奸下停留了，他重新拿上手提包便往门外走。

但Theseus不以为然，又叫住了他，“Lily.”这回他换了一个称呼。

Lily回头瞪着他，脸上显出了愠怒的神色。

Theseus的嘴角微微挑起，他拿着Newt匆忙中从手提袋里掉出来的口红，走上前，抬起弟弟的下巴，为宝贝不够红艳的嘴唇上色。Newt紧张得开始颤抖，就好像Theseus在吻他干他似的。这样一来，又因为男人过于用力的动作，唇峰的一角画出了规定的范围。

“糟糕。”Theseus笑着轻呼，他用手指捻去弟弟唇上超出的一抹红，然后再把染红的指头放进嘴里轻轻一嗦，最后舌尖扫过染上颜料的牙齿才算一系列动作的结束。

古怪的声响让他们回忆起了夜里做爱的场景。

Newt呆呆地愣在那里看着哥哥过分色情的动作，他抖着声音说：“Theseus请你不要这样。”

Theseus眉头一挑，“怎么样？我甚至都没有碰你。”

弟弟张大嘴巴似乎想不出该用什么话来回击这样无理的哥哥，Theseus等了会儿，放弃了继续逗弄Newt的念头，牵着他温热的手走出了公寓。

Theseus带着这样美艳的Lily出门散心，其实是存着炫耀的心思。

前段时间他们刚在一起的时候Theseus一心忙着解开弟弟的心结，再加上弟弟不肯穿着女装和他出门，所以他们在外面仍然保持着绅士的距离。可爱乖巧的Newt Scamander好像因为表面上单身的缘故，还被不少年轻有为的巫师觊觎着，这种做法让Theseus安心了不少。

走上街头，他终于可以大方地向外人宣示对Newt的主权了。

迷人带着神秘色彩的Lily表妹是他的伴侣，他的情人、爱人。

但显然离开家门后的情况出乎了他的意料——Newt穿上旗袍静止的样子尚且还带着他内敛羞涩的特质，但他每走一步贴身的布料就会将他令人遐想的身子显现出来，随着步伐扭动的腰臀都夹带着刻意的风骚。

他原本圣洁美好的气质中夹杂了些难以抹去的韵味。

Lily在勾引人，他正在搔首弄姿摆出艳情女星才会做的动作。旗袍让他的屁股更圆了，让他的腰更细了，让他纤细的手臂拥有了得以展示的机会。Theseus即使知道弟弟的一切都是无心之举，却忍不住还是往最邪恶的方向想，他的性欲总是会沦陷在弟弟的美丽之中。

再加上Newt白皙的肤色本就不是那种难以接近的冷艳的白，在阳光的作用下，柔软肌肤中掺上了不少粉色的鲜嫩，弟弟看起来越发诱人。

Theseus侧过身望着有些紧张和慌乱的弟弟，恨不得直接当着众人在他粉色的皮肤上留下一个接一个的红痕，恨不得能丢下所有礼仪风度。他缓过神，又往四周投射过来的目光看了看，他知道这些巫师在想什么。

无非是想把Lily完全弄脏。

或是在他们的眼中Lily已经脏了。

毕竟现在的弟弟，浑身上下都透露着被人疼爱和调教过的气息，一定非常好操。

Theseus后悔了，他不该以这样的方式炫耀自己的宝贝。

他最终没能压制住心头的怒火，并且故意把狭隘的妒意转嫁到Newt身上。他装作不满Lily过于风情的样子，将人拖进暗巷之中狠狠亲吻，唇舌交缠弄花了弟弟完整的妆容。

Newt红着脸，想要擦掉溢出嘴角的口红印记却被他阻拦了，“你做什么？”

Theseus把弟弟戴着蕾丝手套的指尖放进嘴里吮吸，发出耐人寻味的水声，说：“带你去河边野餐。”说完，他便拉着弟弟的手移形换影到了不远处的公园。

由于是假期的关系，再加上是个难得的大晴天，很多麻瓜已经在河边铺上了野餐布，Theseus特意挑了一个偏僻的地方——凉爽的树荫下，将先前捎带上的东西从手提箱里拿了出来。

等他准备好可以和弟弟惬意享受悠闲下午时光的东西后却发现对方还是红着脸伫立在那里没有动作。他坐在野餐布上朝Newt敞开双臂，“过来。”

“……”

他以为是弟弟为先前自作主张带他到公园而生气，于是放柔了语气，“抱歉Lily, 刚才我没有考虑过你的感受。”

“不是的。”Lily紧咬着下唇，小声解释道：“是裙子。”

哦，这个裙子，Theseus眯着眼从这个角度能看见弟弟悬挂着吊带丝袜的两条长腿正在发抖，该死的好看。

他好笑地看着无措的弟弟，随后在无人的角落里用魔杖变出了一张毯子递给对方, 性感又害羞的“女人”这才放心地裹上毯子和他一块儿坐在草坪上。

Theseus享受这难得的平静，虽然只是出差一个月可他还是舍不得自己心心念念的小宝贝儿，他轻轻搂住Newt想要记住这种温暖柔软的滋味儿，好在未来的一段时光里回味。

但没想到的是Newt会错了意，对方羞红着脸回头看他，语气十分委屈，“你让我穿这条裙子就是为了做这种事吗？”

事？

什么事？

做爱吗？

就因为他用力抱紧了弟弟，把头埋在弟弟的肩窝处吗？

Theseus本来想要解释自己还没有这么大胆的要求，但转念一想，Newt并没有推开他这就代表Newt没有拒绝他的意思，那还不如顺水推舟，满足自己先前就被对方撩起的火。

他轻轻撩起裹着弟弟下身的毛毯，手指从旗袍的开衩处轻易地探到弟弟的腿间，他变出魔杖在对方的私密之处没有章法地移动。

Lily紧张地环顾四周，缩在他的怀里小声喘息。

Theseus咬了咬“女人”泛红的耳根，用气音挑逗道：“感谢漂亮的旗袍。”

“让我可以自在地为您勃起的阴茎、发颤的肌肤、湿润的小穴一一效劳。”

“随时随地。”

TBC。


End file.
